JUST FRIEND
by Se Na Oh
Summary: Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah sepasang sahabat, Kyungsoo yang menyukai Jongin walaupun mereka sama-sama laki-laki dan Kyungsoo sangat tahu kalau Jongin adalah seorang Straight. Hingga pada suatu sore di atap sekolah Jongin datang pada Kyungsoo dengan wajah merona dan berkata "Kyung, Krystal menerimaku! aku dan dia sekarang resmi pacaran!" . It's KAISOO, KIM JONGIN & DO KYUNGSOO here
1. Chapter 1

-Se Na Oh present-

**FRIEND ZONE**

It's KAISOO fanfic

Start with KAISOO

End with KAISO

NO gs! It's YAOI ! It's YAOI ! and always **YAOI** !

Jika tidak berkenan dengan gendre cerita saya, silahkan tekan tombol **'back**' .

Jika berkenan, silahkan menikmati sambil review juseyo~~~

Don't be silent readers please

Review yang diterima adalah review yang membangun dan **tidak **bersifat kasar

Okay, last from me

Happy reading yorobun ^^

.

.

.

-FRIEND ZONE chap. 1-

.

.

.

.

_Ini adalah kisah tentang perjuangan seorang Do Kyungsoo untuk mempertahankan seorang Kim Jongin tetap di sisinya. Walau pada faktanya, dia tidak yakin apakah Jongin juga megharapkan dirinya._

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggenggam kedua tangannya erat, menghentikan pergerakan mereka yang terus bergetaran. Sesekali juga dia menggigit bibir berbentuk hatinya, menetralisir detak jantungnya yang terus berpacu dengan detak waktu, kemudian pria kecil itu menghembuskan napas pelan lalu menghirup oksigen pelan lagi, begitu seterusnya. Tapi harapan Kyungsoo hanya harapan, rasa gugup yang menyelimutinya sekarang lebih besar daripada saat dia harus berhadapan dengan ayahnya karena ketahuan mencuri uang untuk membeli game baru, atau ketika ia berhadapan dengan guru matematika super killer karena ketahuan tidak mengerjakan pr.

Bagi Kyungsoo, rasa gugup ini berkali-kali lebih menakutkan. Walaupun udara musim gugur mulai mendingin, namun pria kecil itu merasa udara telah berubah menjadi udara musim dingin, darahnya serasa beku, lalu mengalir dengan lancar dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, berdesir dingin, hingga ia menggigil dan gemetaran hingga sekarang.

"Kyungsoo!"

Iris mata Kyungsoo membulat ketika telinganya menangkap suara yang tak asing lagi baginya, si pemilik suara inilah yang membuat tubuhnya jadi gemetaran tak karuan, membuat kepalanya terasa kopong dan tak bisa berpikir jernih, si pemilik suara yang rupawan itulah yang membuatnya jatuh dalam lubang hitam yang dalam hingga dia terjebak dan tidak bisa keluar, terjebak dalam sebuah kata yang kita sebut dengan 'Cinta'.

"Ah! Kau Sudah datang Jong"

Dengan setenang mungkin, atau lebih tepatnya, ketenangan yang dibuat-buat Kyungsoo berbalik, melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju pemilik suara, walau masih menggenggam tangannya yang belum mau berhenti gemetaran. Saat jarak yang memisahkan mereka tersisa satu meter, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tak bisa berjalan lebih dekat lagI kepada orang itu, Kyungsoo merasa kaki-kakinya mulai meleleh, namun dia setengah mati berusaha tetap berdiri, lalu menatap orang dihadapannya sekarang.

Hati Kyungsoo berdesir lagi, kini lebih hangat dari yang tadi. Disana, dengan jarak satu meter, seorang Kim Jongin sedang berdiri, sambil membalas tatapan Kyungsoo. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum, walau hanya senyum biasa yang sudah sering Kyungsoo lihat, tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda, senyum dari pria berkulit kecoklatan itu serasa menghipnotisnya.

"Kyung! Hey! Kau melamun"

Jongin melangkah mendekat sambil melambaikan tangannya tepat d depan wajah Kyungsoo, sikap Kyungsoo yang sedang terhipnotis olehnya itu diartikan oleh Jongin sebagai Kyungsoo yang sedang melamun.

"MWO! Aniya!"

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya seakan terkena serangan jantung, ketika dia sudah kembali pada dunia nyata dari dunianya sendiri yang hanya dipenuhi Jongin, Jongin dan Jongin. Kyungsoo mendapati sang pujaan hati telah berdiri lebih dekat dengannya, sambil melambaikan tangannya, membuatnya bisa mencium bau tubuh Jongin yang khas, bau parfumnya yang manly, dan bau deterjen baju Jongin yang menurutnya mirip bau mawar di musim semi. Dengan kaget, Kyungsoo berteriak, cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya mundur, dia tak mau Jongin melihat rona merah di pipi tembamnya sekarang.

"Kau kenapa Kyung? Kau agak aneh"

Jongin menghentikan aktifitas melambaikan tangannya, kemudian berganti menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, dia hanya sedang bingung saja sekarang.

"Ne? Aku-aku an-aneh? Da-darimananya?"

Kyungsoo ini sekali menampar mulutnya. Kenapa disaat-saat penting seperti ini, bisa-bisanya dia menjadi gagap, dihadapan Jongin lagi, Oh Tuhan! Ini benar-benar memalukan. Bagaimana jika Jongin bisa mengetahui maksud Kyungsoo sebenarnya dari gerak tubunya yang aneh dan tak seperti biasanya? Oh tidak! Kyungsoo tak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi, dia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan segenap jiwa raganya, dan dia tidak mau rencana _**'Mari menyatakan cinta kepada Kim Jongin' **_ini hancur hanya karena dia tak bisa megontrol tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tuh kan! Ada apa Kyung? Bicara mu jadi aneh begitu?"

Jongin mencoba mendekat lagi, namun sebelum pria berkulit coklat itu berhasil mendapatkan langkah pertamanya, Kyungsoo menghentikannya.

"Jong! Tetap-tetap disitu, disitu saja"

Tak tahukah Jongin bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo sekarang, kadar kegugupan dalam diri pria kecil itu sudah melewati batasnya, dan Kyungsoo rasa kalau tidak cepat-cepat, dia akan segera pingsan.

"Arraseo. Jadi ada hal penting apa kau menyuruhku datang ke atap sekolah di hari minggu seperti ini Kyung"

Jongin sebenarnya hanya bertanya dengan intonasi biasa, tapi dasarnya Kyungsoo sudah kecanduan dengan seorang Kim Jongin, dia merasa suara itu bahkan lebih merdu dari pada suara nyanyian opera sabun yang terkenal itu. Baik, sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah berubah menjadi orang kolot yang berlebihan hanya karena seorang Jongin.

"Itu, sebenarnya aku... ada yang i-ingin aku sampaikan Jong"

Jongin tidak merespon, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo gelisah.

"Kenapa tidak menjawabku Jong!" Kyungsoo berteriak kesal

"Apa yang perlu kujawab Kyung? Kau bahkan tak bertanya"

"Oh itu..."

Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannya, kenapa IQ nya jadi turun se-rendah-rendanya kalau sudah menyangkut seorang Kim Jongin.

"Jadi?"

Jongin bertanya lagi, Kyungsoo yang labil seperti ini sebenarnya terlihat sangat imut sekaligus menyebalkan dalam satu paket. Walaupun Jongin penasaran, tapi dia tak mau memaksa Kyungsoo untuk segera memberitahunya.

"Aku... Kau duluan saja!"

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, dia butuh waktu lebih sebelum benar-benar menggungkapkan perasaannya, sebenarnya bukan kesulitan mengucapkan satu kalimat keramat itu, tapi dia terlalu takut jika reaksi Jongin tidak seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Hah? Kenapa aku?" Jongin terbengong-bengong

"Kau bilang di telpon tadi, kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan juga padaku"

Intonasi suara Kyungsoo, sudah berangsur membaik. Walau belum sepenuhnya.

"Ah itu! Tapi janji jangan marah denganku ya Kyung, aku bukannya bermaksud tidak memberi tahumu, tapi karena jadwal Klub basket ku yang padat, aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk memberitahumu tentang hal ini. Sungguh, aku sebenarnya ingin kau orang pertama yang tau, Kau sahabatku Kyung, sahabat baikku..."

Raut wajah Kyungsoo yang tadinya antusias dengan penuturan Jongin, kini menghilang. Hingga saat ini, bahkan perasaan Jongin tak berubah padanya, Jongin tetap menganggapnya sebagai temannya, sahabatnya, sahabat terbaiknya. Bukannya Kyungsoo tak berterimakasih atau apa, tapi perasaan cinta yang tumbuh di hati Kyungsoo untuk Jongin, membuat pria mungil itu sakit sendiri jika berdengar satu kalimat itu dari Jongin.

'_Kau sahabat baikku Kyung...'_

Kyungsoo kadang-kadang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia bahkan bisa menyukai Jongin. Mungkin status sahabat ini tidak terlalu menghalangi langkah Kyungsoo. Toh, banyak orang-orang yang berpacaran berawal dari pertemanan. Ya, itu tak masalah jika pertemanan itu terjalin antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Namun, halangan terbesar itu datang dari jenis kelamin mereka yang sama.

Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin, dan mereka sama-sama lelaki. Kyungsoo tau dengan amat baik kalau Jongin itu straight, dia bahkan sempat beberapa kali berpacaran selama mereka menjadi sahabat. Namun saat itu Kyungsoo tak terlalu perduli, walau kadang dia merasa sedikit marah dan kesal pada Jongin. Ya, suatu perasaan tidak enak yang kita sebut dengan 'Cemburu'.

Tapi sekarang, Kyungsoo rasa dia harus bertindak, dia tak bisa terus menerus menyakiti hatinya dengan melihat Jongin yang terus menerus gonta-ganti pasangan di hadapannya, sedangkan si pria berkulit kecoklatan itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat baik. Kyungsoo sudah cukup tersiksa dengan semua itu, jadi dia membulatkan tekad untuk mengatakannya pada Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensi buruk yang akan diterimanya, mungkin nanti Jongin akan memandangnya jijik sebagai gay, atau mengkin mencampakkannya. Dia tidak perduli.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberitahumu Kyung, kalau aku sebenarnya..."

Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, dan Kyungsoo jadi semakin penasaran. Dalam hati, dia berharap hal yang akan Jongin disampaikan padanya adalah hal yang sama seperti yang akan Kyungsoo sampaikan pada Jongin. Namun, Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Jongin sudah menyebutnya sebagai _'sahabat baik'_ dan kalau sudah begitu, harapan Kyungsoo akan tinggal harapan, yang terbang dibawa angin musim gugur.

"Krystal menerimaku Kyung! Kami resmi berpacaran"

Jongin berbicara dengan intonasi lumayan keras, pria tinggi itu tersenyum lebih lebar dari senyum pertama yang Kyungsoo terima tadi. Samar-samar, Kyungsoo dapat melihat pipi tirus Jongin memerah di tengah kulitnya yang kecoklatan. Kyungsoo berharap itu hanya halusinasinya, atau wajah Jongin yang terkena sinar matahari hingga wajahnya berwarna. Kyungsoo terdiam, menatap perubahan raut wajah Jongin yang bahkan terlihat lebih cerah dari saat mereka bertemu tadi, mata Jongin terlihat lebih berbinar, dan Kyungsoo sadar, sesadar-sadarnya malah. Itu bukan ilusi buatan atau halusinasinya, pipi Jongin tengah merona sekarang.

Dan yang menyakitkan, Jongin merona bukan karenanya, tapi karena orang lain, karena gadis lain, karena pacarnya yang lain, karena pacarnya yang baru, karena Kyungsoo akhirnya hanya terjebak pada cintanya yang membingungkan sendirian. Kyungsoo yang malang, semakin terjatuh dalam kebodohannya mencintai Jongin, yang bahkan tengah melangkah bersama cinta barunya. Kyungsoo sendirian, dia sendiri tanpa Jongin.

Kyungsoo tergagap. Sekarang Jongin tengah menatapnya antusias, menantikan reaksi dari _'sahabat baiknya'_ . Dan Kyungsoo tau, dia harus cepat-cepat merespon, sebelum Jongin menemukan sesuatu yang aneh darinya. Setitik air mata kesedihan dari seorang Do Kyungsoo kembali jatuh hanya untuk Jongin seorang, walau dia tidak mengetahuinya.

"Ah! Jong! Kenapa baru memberi tahuku? Selamat kawan! Aku turut senang"

Kyungsoo mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya ke arah Jongin, kemudian tersenyum. Inilah Kyungsoo yang menyedihkan, dia kembali bersandiwara di hadapan Jongin. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ketika Jongin mendapatkan cinta baru, seorang Kyungsoo akan selalu mengucapkan selamat pada sahabatnya itu. Dialah orang paling pengecut di dunia, seorang Kyungsoo pada kenyataannya tetap tak bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada Jongin. Dia takut Jongin menjauh darinya, dia takut Jongin mencampakannya, dia terlalu takut menyakiti Jongin, dia tak bisa menjadi sedikit egois barang sedikitpun di hadapan pria itu. Seorang Do Kyungsoo terlalu mencintai Kim Jongin.

"Terimakasih teman"

Jongin melangkah mendekat, merentangkan bahunya yang bidang ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali memalingkan wajahnya, berharap Jongin tidak mendapati jejak air matanya. Kyungsoo menyambut Jongin, hingga tubuh keduanya saling berhimpitan. Mereka berpelukan.

Kyungsoo meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Jongin, menyesap aroma Jongin yang menenangkan, setidaknya menghiburnya atas rasa sakit yang ia rasakan karena Jongin kembali menjadi milik orang lain. Desir keperihan itu terlalu menyayat hati Kyungsoo, tanpa Jongin sadari, pria kecil di pelukannya itu kembali menangis.

"Terimakasih kawan, kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik Kyung. Aku pasti akan menjaga Krystal dengan baik kali ini"

Jongin berkata dibalik punggung Kyungsoo. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hebusan napas Jongin yang menggelitik lehernya, terasa menyenangkan.

Namun, kata-kata yang diucapkan Jongin kembali melukai hatinya. Kyungsoo ingin berteriak kepada orang dipelukannya untuk berhenti. Berhenti mengejar cinta lain, berhenti memandang orang lain selain dirinya. Tapi Kyungsoo sadar, memangnya dia siapa, memangnya dia siapa Jongin?. Kyungsoo hanya tak lebih dari sahabat bagi Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo rasa, hubungannya dengan Jongin tak akan berkembang lebih dari ini, terus seperti ini, dengan dia yang terus tersakiti tanpa Jongin ketahui, dengan dia yang terus menangis tanpa Jongin perdulikan. Seorang Do Kyungsoo yang berakhir menyedihkan.

"Aku turut senang Jong"

Tapi Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang pengecut, dia tak bisa berteriak berhenti pada Jongin.

"Sekali lagi, Terimakasih Kyung"

Jongin tersenyum lembut di balik punggung Kyungsoo, kemudian mulai melonggarkan pelukan mereka. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo menghapus jejak air matanya, hingga pelukan mereka benar-benar terlepas. Kemudian Kyungsoo melangkah mundur, sedikit menjauhi Jongin.

"Jadi, Tuan Do, apa yang akan kau sampaikan padaku, huh?"

Jongin menagih janji Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tercekat, dia bahkan belum sempat berpikir bagaimana ia harus menjawab Jongin. Pikirannya terlalu kalut, hatinya terlalu sakit, Kyungsoo tak bisa berpikir jernih. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat dia pikirkan saat ini adalah pergi. Ya, Kyungsoo ingin segera pergi dari hadapan Jongin.

"Kyung?" Jongin bertanya lagi

"Maaf Jong, aku lupa. Aku punya janji dengan ibu, aku harus membeli daging, hari ini pamanku datang dari Busan, jadi kami akan merayakan kedatangannya. Aku minta maaf karena sudah memintamu datang ke atap sekolah hari minggu begini. Aku pergi dulu Jong! Bye!"

Belum sempat Jongin menjawab, Kyungsoo dengan tergesa berlari menjauhinya, turun dengan cepat sambil menapak tangga. Hingga tubuhnya yang mungil benar-benar tak bisa lagi tertangkap oleh penglihatannya Jongin, Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang berdiri mematung sendiri di atas atap sekolah.

Tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui, pria berkulit kecoklatan itu menyentuh bahu kanannya, bagian bajunya yang melapisi bagian itu terasa lembab. Itu adalah bahu tempat Kyungsoo menangis tadi. Jongin meremas bahunya, matanya yang tajam itu berubah sendu, menatap juntaian daun pohon ek yang terus berguguran, lalu melayang pasrah dibawa angin musim gugur.

Jongin memejamkan mata, sambil terus menggenggam bahunya. Dan dia menyebutkan satu nama yang hanya dia, tuhan dan si pohon ek yang tahu.

"Do Kyungsoo"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Review for chap.2

Kamsahamnieda ^^


	2. Chapter 2

-Se Na Oh present-

**JUST FRIEND**

**CHAPTER 2 HERE !**

It's KAISOO fanfic

Start with KAISOO

End with KAISOO

NO gs! It's YAOI ! It's YAOI ! and always **YAOI** !

Jika tidak berkenan dengan gendre cerita saya, silahkan tekan tombol **'back**' .

Jika berkenan, silahkan menikmati sambil review juseyo~~~

Don't be silent readers please

Review yang diterima adalah review yang membangun dan **tidak **bersifat kasar

Saya sangat berterimakasih dengan readers yang sudah mau mereview tulisan saya. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya yang membangun, saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar tidak mengecewakan pembaca, saya juga akan berusaha mempublish chapter-chapter selanjutnya secepat mungkin.

Tetap tunggu karya-karya saya yang lain readers, neomu kamsahamnieda ^^

Okay, last from me

Happy reading yorobun ^^

.

.

- JUST FRIEND chap. 2-

.

.

"_Seseorang, tolong aku. Pikiranku, tubuhku, hatiku, semuanya terasa begitu sakit. Aku sekarat" – Do Kyungsoo_

.

.

Mungkin jika Kyungsoo mau, dia bisa mengikuti audisi aktor di Busan, dan dia akan dengan mudah mendapatkan peran tersebut. Ya, itu pun kalau dia mau, akting pria kecil itu bahkan sudah lebih meningkat dari sebelumnya. Sekarang dia sudah benar-benar bisa memasang wajah keduanya dengan cermat, hingga tak ada celah bagi orang lain untuk melihat wajah aslinya, yang dipenuhi mata sembab dan air mata semalam.

Kyungsoo makan dengan tenang siang itu di kantin, sama seperti hari-hari sekolah sebelumnya, Jongin akan menemaninya, duduk satu meja dengannya, lalu mulai berbincang-bincang ringan sambil tertawa atau meledek satu sama lain. Hanya bedanya siang itu Kyungsoo benar-benar makan dalam tenang, tak ada Jongin yang mengajaknya bicara, walaupun dengan jelas Jongin tengah duduk di hadapannya. Jongin terlalu sibuk, terlalu sibuk dengan orang lain di sampingnya, pacar barunya, seorang gadis cantik bernama Jung Krystal.

"Jongin, kau mau ini?"

Krystal bertanya pada kekasihnya dengan nada manis yang menurut Kyungsoo terlalu dibuat-buat, membuat perutnya mulas ketika mendengarnya. Gadis itu tengah menyodorkan potongan melon kepada Jongin. Dalam hati Kyungsoo tertawa, ternyata pacar baru Jongin itu tak tau apa-apa tentang Jongin.

"Maaf Krystal, aku tak suka melon"

Jongin menjawab lembut, sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari potongan melon yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Kyungsoo menyeringai kecil, dia merasa menang, karena dia lebih tau tentang Jongin dibanding pacar Jongin sendiri.

"Tapi kau harus makan. Mulai sekarang, karena kau sudah menjadi pacarku, kau harus membiasakan dirimu makan buah-buahan Jongin-ah, ini bagus untuk kesehatanmu"

Krystal mungkin masuk dalam golongan gadis penuntut, dia tak menerima penolakan apapun dari Jongin.

"Aku bukannya tidak suka buah Krystal-ah, aku hanya tak suka melon. Itu saja"

Jongin menjawab sambil berpaling kembali ke piring makannya, melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda akibat perdebatannya dengan Krystal.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan, kau harus makan"

Krystal kembali mendekatkan garpunya yang telah dia tusukan pada potongan melon, memaksa Jongin memakannya. Dengan cepat Jongin kembali menoleh, pria berkulit tan itu benar-benar tak tahan dengan buah yang satu itu. Baginya, menghirup aroma melon saja sudah membuat perutnya mual.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak mau makan buah itu!"

Teriakan Jongin itu tidak cukup besar hingga membuat seluruh penghuni kantin menoleh padanya, tapi sudah cukup keras untuk membuat Krystal, Kyungsoo dan beberapa siswa yang duduk di meja samping kiri-kanan mereka tersentak kaget, seraya melempar pandangan aneh kepada Jongin yang barusan menjadi pelaku keterkagetan mereka.

"Jong.."

Kyungsoo memanggil sahabatnya itu, sedang yang dipanggil tidak menoleh, hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, lalu dengan cepat beranjak dari kursinya.

"Jongin!"

Kyungsoo kembali memanggil Jongin, tapi pemuda itu terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauh dari kantin tanpa menghiraukan teriakannya.

"Krystal-ah, seperti aku harus menyusul Jongin. Kau tunggulah disini, ne?"

Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Jongin, beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian meninggalkan kekasih sahabatnya itu. Tanpa Krystal sadari, sebelum beranjak pergi, Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya dengan penuh kemenangan.

Bukan hal sulit bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo untuk menemukan Jongin, bisa dibilang Kyungsoo itu sudah tau Jongin luar-dalam. Bukan, bukan berarti Kyungsoo pernah menelanjangi Jongin. Yah, walau niat seperti itu juga kadang terlintas di pikiran seorang Do Kyungsoo, namun kadar kemesuman pria kecil itu nampaknya belum mencapai tingkatan dewa.

Ini hanya tentang rentang waktu kebersamaan mereka dalam ruang lingkup 'sahabat' yang sudah cukup lama, membuat Kyungsoo seakan bisa membaca pikiran seorang Kim Jongin, seolah-olah dia memiliki semua jawaban jika pertanyaannya adalah mengenai Jongin. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak perduli jika Jongin tidak sama sepertinya, tidak sama seperti Kyungsoo yang selalu bisa menenangkan Jongin jika ia sedang bersedih, tidak sama seperti Kyungsoo yang akan selalu membuat lelucon aneh hingga Jongin tertawa, walau bukan karena leluconnya, tapi karena Kyungsoo yang kesal dan akhirnya menggelitiki perut Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak perduli jika Jongin sebenarnya tak bisa menemukannya saat hatinya kalut dan gelisah. Namun Kyungsoo, tetaplah seorang Kyungsoo yang memiliki radarnya untuk menemukan Jongin.

"Ah! Disini kau rupanya"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, melangkah mendekati Jongin yang tengah membasuh wajahnya di westafel kamar mandi khusus siswa. Jongin tak merespon, hanya terus mengusap wajahnya dengan air dengan kasar, usapan pada wajahnya terhenti saat Kyungsoo dengan sengaja menutup keran air westafel.

"Aku sedang bicara padamu Jong"

Kyungsoo berhasil menarik perhatian Jongin padanya, membuat pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menatapnya kesal, karena Kyungsoo membuatnya menyudahi acara 'mari mencuci muka' nya.

"Aku tidak dalam mood yang baik Kyung"

Jongin berkata datar sambil terus memandang Kyungsoo. Entah karma atau bukan, sekarang giliran Kyungsoo yang terdiam, walau dalam mata Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya sedang balas menatapnya, tapi sebenarnya tidak.

Beberapa helai rambut Jongin yang hitam bergantung basah dengan tetes-tetes air kecil yang jatuh perlahan, wajah eksotisnya yang belum sepenuhnya kering bekas ia basuh tadi terlihat berkilauan ditimpa cahaya kamar mandi. Dan Kyungsoo terpaksa menelan salivanya kasar, ketika setetes air yang jatuh dari rambut Jongin yang basah kemudian turun menuju dahi Jongin, turun lagi menyusuri hidungnya yang proporsional, hingga terhenti pada celah bibir Jongin yang penuh. Tetes air itu menghilang ketika Jongin menggerakkan wajahnya.

"Kyung? Kau kenapa lagi?" Jongin menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Naega? Kenapa? Memangnya aku kenapa Jong?" Kyungsoo mengerjap-rejapkan matanya cepat, berusaha mengambil kembali kesadarannya yang melayang begitu saja oleh pesona seorang Kim Jongin.

"Kenapa malah bertanya balik padaku?" Jongin bertanya lagi. Baginya, terkadang Kyungsoo itu benar-benar sulit dimengerti.

"Aku benar-benar tak apa, Sungguh" Kyungsoo menjawab cepat

Setelahnya, hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Dengan Jongin yang dengan santainya memainkan rol tisu yang entah ia dapat dari mana sambil bersender pada salah satu pintu bilik kamar mandi dan Kyungso terus berkutat bingung dengan pikirannya, karena dia merasa tak punya topik menarik untuk diangkat sebagai obrolan dengan Jongin.

Jujur, setelah kejadian di kantin beberapa saat lalu, Kyungsoo cukup terkejut. Pasalnya, selama ini, selama ia mengenal Jongin dan pria itu berpacaran dengan orang lain, Kyungsoo tak pernah melihat Jongin jadi sekasar itu. Walau sesungguhnya ia cukup senang dengan reaksi Jongin yang marah pada Krystal.

"Kyung! / Jong!"

Jongin terkekeh, baginya bukan hal biasa lagi ketika ia dan Kyungsoo dalam suasana canggung, jika salah satu dari mereka ingin memulai pembicaraan, yang lainnya seakan mendapat signal juga untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hingga akhirnya mereka berakhir dengan berbicara dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Kyungsoo merasa tidak ada yang lucu. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat senang melihat ekspresi tertawa Jongin itu. Baginya, Jongin jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih mempesona.

"Aniya, aku hanya berfikir. Kenapa saat dalam keadaan canggung seperti tadi, kita sering sekali berbicara bersamaan. Ya! Apa kau bisa membaca pikiranku Kyung? Lucu sekali"

"Apanya? Memangnya kau kira aku ini dukun apa?"

Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya yang tembam, menambah volume pipi itu, rupanya dia pura-pura marah. Jongin yang melihatnya, langsung mendekati Kyungsoo, tak lagi menghiraukan gulungan tisu toilet yang dia mainkan tadi.

"Aigoo! Kau benar-benar seperti anak Tk Kyung"

Jongin tertawa lagi, tangannya kini terulur menyentuh pipi tembam Kyungsoo, mencubitnya gemas.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Sakit tau! Seenaknya main cubit-cubit"

Kyungsoo menyingkirkan tangan Jongin kasar. Tapi sungguh, dia hanya pura-pura, dia sebenarnya sangat ingin tangan Jongin tetap di pipinya, mencubit pipi itu gemas sambil membelainya. Namun Kyungsoo sadar, ia tak bisa meminta itu secara terang-terangan kepada Jongin.

"Aigoo.. apa kau marah Kyung?"

Jongin masih dalam mode menjahili Kyungsoo, dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah hitam manisnya. Pria tinggi itu sesekali mengusak rambut sahabatnya itu, kemudian tertawa lagi.

"Hentikan Jong, jam istirahat sudah hampir habis. Kita harus kembali ke kelas"

Kyungsoo mengintrupsi Jongin untuk berhenti menjahilinya, dan tak perlu berkata dua kali, Jongin menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Kyungsoo, menghentikan kegiatan menjahili sahabat mungilnya.

"Kajja! Kita kembali ke kelas"

Kyungsoo membawa tangan mungilnya menuju pergelangan tangan Jongin, bermaksud membawa sahabatnya itu menuju kelas mereka. Namun ketika Kyungsoo hendak melangkah, dia merasakan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Jongin mengendur. Jongin melepas genggamannya.

Kyungsoo berbalik, menatap Jongin bingung.

"Kyung, menurutmu, Apa aku harus minta maaf pada Krystal?"

Jongin bertanya padanya dengan suara lirih, sebuah pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo hindari untuk dia dengar sejak awal. Sebuah pertanyaan yang kembali membuka luka dihatinya, membuat rasa perih di dadanya berdenyut-denyut sakit. Sungguh, Kyungsoo tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu, atau seandainya tuhan memberinya keberanian untuk berkata pada Jongin agar sehabatnya itu hanya perlu menggenggam tangannya lagi dan mengikutinya ke kelas mereka tanpa perlu menghiraukan Krystal. Andai saja, andai saja Kyungsoo tak sepengecut sekarang.

"Tentu, kau harus minta maaf padanya Jong"

Yang meluncur keluar dari mulutnya malah berkebalikan dengan hatinya. Setelah mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, raut wajah Jongin berubah menjadi sumringah.

"Terimakasih Kyung. Aku terlalu kasar padanya tadi, Kau kembalilah ke kelas dulu, aku akan menemui Krystal. Aku akan menyusul"

Jongin menepuk bahu sempit Kyungsoo sebelum pergi, kemudian melempar senyum terimakasihnya kepada sang sahabat, dan Kyungsoo mau tak mau membalas senyum itu. Mata bulatnya mengekori langkah Jongin yang terus menjauh, hingga tubuh tingginya menghilang di belokan koridor.

Kyungsoo bersandar pada tembok, memejamkan matanya erat, tangan mungilnya terulur menyentuh dadanya. Disanalah, ia merasakan detak jantungnya berpacu ketika Jongin berada di dekatnya, ketika sahabatnya itu memperlakukannya dengan manis. Disana jugalah, Kyungsoo merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat hingga ia kesulitan bernapas, ketika Jongin tersenyum untuk orang lain, ketika Jongin bersentuhan dengan orang lain, ketika Jongin meninggalkannya untuk sekian kalinya sendirian. Dengan rasa cemburu yang mulai menggerogoti kegigihannya mempertahankan Jongin.

Di koridor yang sepi itu, bel masuk berbunyi nyaring, dan Kyungsoo tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya, tetap bersandar pada dinding, dengan air mata yang jatuh bebas ke pipinya.

Dia menangis, karena Jongin, lagi.

Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu sejak bel pulang berbunyi, dan Kyungsoo belum kembali ke kelas. Menyisakan Jongin yang dengan cemas menunggunya sambil membopong ransel Kyungsoo di punggungnya, di samping ranselnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kita menunggunya Jongin-ah?"

Dan sudah hampir setengah jam juga pacar baru Jongin, Jung Krystal itu menggerutu. Mereka sudah berbaikan, dan sebagai permintaan maaf Jongin pada Krystal, dia berjanji membawa gadis itu pergi ke bioskop, mereka berencana berkencan.

"Lebih baik kau letakan saja tasnya, atau taruh saja di atas lokernya, kita tidak bisa menunggu dia lebih lama, aku benar-benar bosan Jongin-ah"

Krystal mendekati Jongin, merangkul lengan Jongin. Jongin yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam saja, tapi itu bukan berarti dia menikmatinya.

"Aku tak bisa Krystal-ah, bagaimana kalau tasnya hilang?" Dengan perlahan Jongin menarik lengannya menjauh.

"Sekolah ini punya penjaga dan cctv, siapa yang tahu kalau misalnya temanmu itu sudah kabur dari sekolah? Atau mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang di game center? Atau pergi ke tempat karaoke? Bisa sajakan seorang Do Kyungsoo yang kau anggap baik itu berubah menjadi anak nakal"

Jongin terdiam, dia tak menyahut lagi perkataan Krystal. Baginya celotehan Krystal mengenai sahabatnya itu sudah terlewat batas.

Dengan kasar, dia meletakkan tas Kyungsoo di bangkunya. Membuat Krystal tersentak kaget.

"Jongin-ah, aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu tentang Kyungsoo, aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa?" Dengan cepat Jongin memotong perkataan Krystal

"Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu, jangan pernah berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang Kyungsoo. Dia itu sahabatku" Jongin berkata dengan penuh penekanan.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Lalu, kau pilih siapa Jongin? Aku pacarmu atau Kyungsoo sahabatmu, hah!"

Krystal berteriak di hadapan Jongin, matanya mulai memerah, ada genangan bening yang siap jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

"Jawab aku!"

Krystal kembali berteriak, tangannya memukul dada Jongin. Jongin hanya diam, dengan cepat menarik kedua pergelangan tangan Krystal, membawa gadis itu mendekat ke tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku" Jongin bergumam. Samar-samar, dia mendengar isak tangis Krystal

"Jangan menangis lagi, kita pergi sekarang"

Jongin menggenggam tangan Krystal, membawa gadis itu keluar dari kelas.

Tanpa ia ketahi, sepasang mata tengah mengekorinya, memantulkan tatapan kekecewaan yang teramat dalam. Kyungsoo berdiri disana, dia menyaksikan semuanya, dia mendengar semuanya. Tadinya, ketika Jongin membela dirinya, ketika Jongin dengan keras kepala masih tetap ingin menungguinya, Kyungsoo merasa dia masih punya harapan untuk memiliki seorang Kim Jongin. Namun pada akhirnya dia sadar, dia hanya bisa berdiri di batasannya sebagai '_sahabat_' bukan cinta Jongin, pada akhirnya Jongin melepas ranselnya lalu menggenggam tangan Krystal.

Kyungsoo mengambil ranselnya, memakainya sembarangan lalu berjalan gontai keluar kelas, menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas yang diterpa kilatan senja berwarna jingga, yang mencuri masuk dari sela-sela ventilasi jendela, membuat Kyungsoo bisa melihat bayangannya tubuhnya yang terpantul di dinding. Kyungsoo tertawa, menertawakan dirinya sendiri ketika melihat bayangan tubuhnya yang terlihat begitu kecil dan lemah untuk ukuran laki-laki.

Sambil terus berjalan, sesekali Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas berat. Jongin lah yang membuatnya membolos setelah istirahat, Jongin lah yang membuatnya menangis di atap sekolah sendirian, Jongin lah penyebab semua penderitaan Kyungsoo. Kadang-kadang, Kyungsoo berpikir untuk menghajar Jongin saja sekalian karena membuatnya menderita begini, tapi sekali lagi, seorang Kyungsoo tak akan pernah bisa melakukan itu, dia tak akan bisa menyakiti Jongin, walaupun sahabatnya itu berulang kali menyakitinya.

Kyungsoo memayungi kedua matanya dengan tangan ketika ia berhasil keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Sinar senja di luar ternyata lebih menyengat, belum lagi matanya yang masih terasa perih sisa menangis di atap tadi. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan sambil agak menunduk, tak ada hal penting yang membuatnya ingin cepat pulang kerumah, jadi dia memutuskan menyusuri jalan dengan berjalan kaki, tidak menunggu bus yang biasanya menjadi kendaraannya pulang kerumah, dia berpikir untuk menunggu bus di halte berikutnya.

Sambil terus berjalan, sesekali pria kecil itu mengeratkan blazer sekolahnya, hawa musim gugur cukup menggigit kulitnya. Kyungsoo sedikit menggerutu, sinar senja yang menyengat matanya bahkan tak terasa hangat sama sekali, hanya bisa menyakiti matanya yang bengkak, sama sekali tak membantu, pikir Kyungsoo.

Beberapa meter di depan, Kyugsoo bisa melihat halte selanjutnya. Tapi, bukannya berjalan lurus menuju halte tersebut, pria kecil itu malah melangkahkan kakinya berbelok ke arah lain. Dia ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat dulu, tempat dimana pertama kali seorang Do Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak merasakan pedih lagi pada matanya, dia sudah menyingkirkan tangannya dari tadi. Berlindung dibawah bayangan pohon ek terasa begitu menyenangkan, sudah lama dia tidak merasakan sensasi senyaman ini. Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak membelai batang pohon dengan ukuran besar itu.

"Hai.. Sudah lama tidak bertemu"

Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak berubah jadi orang gila hanya karena dia berusaha mengajak bicara sebatang pohon. Kyungsoo hanya merindukan momen-momen yang dulu dia nikmati dibawah pohon besar yang sudah dia anggap sebagai pelindung itu.

"Kau merindukanku?"

Kyungsoo bertanya lagi, tangannya bergerak memungut salah satu daun si pohon yang terbang terbawa angin, mengamati setiap garis tulang daunnya yang mengering, terlihat berwarna coklat dengan sedikit gradasi kuning cerah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ketika mengingat masa-masa itu seakan baru kemarin ia alami. Mereka masih sangat kecil waktu itu, ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang Kim Jongin secara tak sengaja di sini, karena ia tersesat ketika baru pindah dari Jepang. Jongin lah yang menenangkannya ketika ia menangis ketakutan karena tersesat, Jongin lah yang mencarikan alamat rumahnya dan mengantarkan Kyungsoo dengan selamat ke rumahnya.

Waktu-waktu yang ia lalui bersama Jongin tidak akan pernah terasa cukup, jika Jongin pergi maka Kyungsoo akan segera mendapatkan rindu, jika Jongin berpaling darinya maka Kyungsoo akan mendapatkan cemburu, jika Jongin menemukan cinta selain dirinya maka Kyungsoo merasa nyawanya dicabut paksa oleh tuhan. Dia tidak berdaya tanpa Jongin, dia selalu membutuhkan pria tinggi dengan kulit eksotis itu, Jongin adalah candu baginya.

Tapi sekarang, semua yang Kyungsoo takutkan terjadi. Walaupun dulu Jongin pernah berpacaran dengan orang-orang lain, Kyungsoo tak pernah merasa secemas ini, rasa cemas ketika akhirnya Jongin benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jung Krystal, Kyungsoo merasa pandangan mata Jongin berbeda saat menatap gadis itu, terasa begitu hangat. Tatapan mata yang tak pernah Kyungsoo dapatkan dari Jongin hingga saat ini.

Mata bulat milik Kyungsoo memandang lurus ke depan. Tak ada yang berubah sejak pertama kali dia datang kesini, semuanya tetap sama. Hanya ada pohon ek besar yang dikelilingi padang rumput dan ilalang, pemandangan yang sangat indah menurut Kyungsoo. Pemandangan yang sangat indah jika saja ada Jongin di sisinya, jika saja Jongin tidak sedang berkencan dengan Krystal, jika saja Kyungsoo lebih berani mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Hati Kyungsoo kembali berdesir, tubuhnya terasa disirami kepedihan, dia tak mau berakhir seperti ini, dia ingin Jongin melihatnya, dia ingin Jongin menganggapnya lebih dari seorang sahabat, dia ingin dicintai, Kyungsoo ingin Jongin mencintainya.

"Aku tak bisa terus begini, kenapa aku begitu pengecut"

Kyungsoo menahan tangisnya. Tidak, tidak, dia tidak boleh gagal lagi, dia harus menemui Jongin sekarang, secepat yang ia bisa, lalu berteriak di depan pemuda itu bahwa dia mencintai seorang Kim Jongin. Sebuah ide gila yang begitu saja terlintas dipikirannya, jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk beranjak meninggalkan pohon ek itu, sambil menghapus jejak air matanya kasar.

"Kyung...Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo rasa dia sudah benar-benar gila, dia berhalusinasi lagi mendengar suara Jongin, suara yang sangat ingin dia dengar sekaligus sangat ia hindari, suara yang begitu mendamaikan sekaligus menyiksanya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila"

Kyungsoo bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak, kau tidak gila Kyung"

Tubuh Kyungsoo reflek bergerak menuju arah asal suara. Dan detik itu juga, Kyungsoo merasa dunia berhenti berputar, serentak dengan jantungnya yang kehilangan irama berdetak, kerongkongannya terasa kering, tubuhnya serasa layu dan mati rasa. Kyungsoo terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang ia lihat sekarang pasti hanya sekedar khayalan atau ilusinya sendiri karena dia terlalu merindukan sosok ini, terlalu sering memikirkannya, hingga Kyungsoo terus menerus menghayalkannya. Namun, semakin Kyungsoo meyakinkan sosok yang tengah berdiri di depannya adalah semu, sosok itu terasa semakin nyata, semakin mendekat padanya, datang padanya.

"Do Kyungsoo"

Suaranya terdengar lebih berat, seakan ada banyak beban yang ingin dia tumpahkan dalam satu nama yang dia sebut itu.

Disana, dia berdiri dengan pandangan matanya yang tajam tanpa bisa di jelaskan.

Dengan gemetaran Kyungsoo membalas.

"Jong, Kim Jongin..."

.

.

.

TBC

-JUST FRIEND Chap.2 -

**To **

Knapa kai bgtu lou dia uda tau persaan kyungsoo ma dia?  
>Kasian kyung<p>

**From author**

Author percaya kok mereka bakal bahagia bersama *cielah

**To ****dokydo91**

Next chap dtunggu thorrr *u* btw ini prnh d post sblmny kah? aku kyk prnh bc tp kayak sih hehe. .

**From author **

Chap2 is up, silahkan menikmati. Cerita ini belum pernah di publish sebelumnya

**To ****Yecharmin**

njot thor  
>tapi boleh kasih saran kaga? buat yg lebih dramatis(?) lagi. yg buat nangis :v soalnya feel nya aku belum dapat. kalau lanjut yg panjang yep :v<p>

**From author**

Udah dilanjut nih, sudah lebih panjang juga, semoga suka ya

**To ****Kaisooship**

kok nyesek bacanya T.T  
>kyungsoo keduluan lagi ya..<br>bikin jongin tau perasaan kyungsoo dong, biarpun jongin straight

**From author**

Tenang, pelan-pelan Jongin bakalan sadar kok

**To ****parkminoz**

menyentuh banget ff nya xD  
>kasian si d.o sakit hati TTTT<br>tapi siapa suruh suka sama cowo/? .g  
>lanjut thor...semangatt ff nya!<p>

**From author**

Terimakasih, kamu review pertama di ff saya ^^

Saya rasa, fic ini akan saya jadikan 3 chapter atau 4 chapter, ya sekitar itulah, jadi tidak akan selesai begitu panjang. Mungin jika ada diantara para readers pernah membaca fic dengan jalan cerita mirip seperti **Just friend**, tapi saya berani jamin bahwa saya tidak pernah memplagiat karya orang lain. Saya mohon maaf jika jalan ceritanya pasaran, saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Akhir kata, Review for chap.3 please

Kamsahamnieda ^^


	3. Chapter 3

-Se Na Oh present-

**JUST FRIEND**

**CHAPTER 3 HERE !**

It's KAISOO fanfic

Start with KAISOO

End with KAISOO

NO gs! It's YAOI ! It's YAOI ! and always **YAOI** !

Jika tidak berkenan dengan gendre cerita saya, silahkan tekan tombol **'back**' .

Jika berkenan, silahkan menikmati. Jangan lupa review juseyo~~~

Saya benar-benar memohon kepada para readers untuk **tidak **menjadi silent readers, ketahuilah bahwa komentar para readers bagaikan nyawa bagi para author. So, Don't be silent readers please

Review yang diterima adalah review yang membangun dan **tidak **bersifat kasar

Saya kembali sangat berterimakasih kepada readers yang sudah berkenan mereview tulisan saya. Fanfic ini dikhususkan untuk para pencinta KaiSoo.

Okay, last from me

Happy reading yorobun ^^

.

.

.

- JUST FRIEND chap. 3-

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan bulir-bulir tipis air hujan turun membelai rambutnya, membuat rambutnya jadi sedikit lepek. Di langit sana, para cahaya tengah bersembunyi dibalik kelamnya awan yang berarak, dengan gerakan lambat berkumpul membentuk gumpalan-gumpalan seperti kapas.

Langit meredup, sama redupnya dengan hati Kyungsoo sekarang. Tidak ada lagi sengatan sinar senja yang menyakiti mata Kyungsoo, tidak ada lagi hembusan angin musim gugur yang mulai menggigit. Sekarang hanya ada warna keabuan di langit dengan tetesan hujan yang gugur. Hujan di musim gugur, sebuah keanehan yang nyata. Kyungsoo tidak berniat berhenti hanya untuk berteduh, tak ada yang perlu dia takutkan. Toh baginya, dia akan tetap basah sampai di rumah nanti. Awan diatas sana terlihat begitu berat, sudah dipastikan awan itu tengah setengah mati menahan genangan air hujan yang ditampungnya. Serasa dia bisa mengguyur seluruh muka bumi dengan itu.

Kyungsoo sudah menginjakan kakinya di halte bis, tak perlu menunggu lama, bis yang ia tunggu datang dengan tenang. Di dalam tampak begitu lengang,penumpang di bus hanya ada Kyungsoo, seorang nenek, seorang ibu yang tengah memangku putrinya yang tengah tertidur, dan Jongin.

Ya, Jongin berada di dekatnya.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu dengan pasti, sudah berapa lama sejak Jongin menemukan dirinya. Namun yang Kyungsoo tahu, sejak Jongin menemukannya, sahabatnya itu tak berkata apa-apa, dan bodohnya, Kyungsoo juga tak sanggup berkata apapun pada Jongin. Begitu banyak, begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Jongin, Bagaimana bisa Jongin menemukannya? Apakah ini hanya sebuah kebetulan? Apakah Jongin melihatnya menangis? Atau, sejak kapan Jongin ada di belakangnya saat itu? Namun dari rentetan pertanyaan yang berdesakan di kepala Kyungsoo, membuat kepalanya terasa ingin pecah, ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin Kyungsoo dengar jawabannya dari Jongin sendiri.

"_Kenapa kau disini Jong, bukankah seharusnya kau bersama Krystal sekarang?"_

Kyungsoo memilih duduk di barisan bangku paling belakang, menyamankan dirinya duduk di bangku paling pojok sebelah kanan, Jongin masih setia mengekorinya. Hingga akhirnya ekor mata Kyungsoo menangkap Jongin yang memilih duduk bersebrangan dengannya, Jongin duduk di sisi yang lain, walau masih satu barisan tempat duduk yang sama dengannya. Jongin duduk di pojok sebelah kiri.

Sungguh, Kyungsoo sangat membenci keadaan ini, dia ingin menyapa Jongin lebih dulu, namun mengingat ekspresi Jongin beberapa saat yang lalu, membuat keberaniannya menguap begitu saja. Raut wajah Jongin yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, selama ini Kyungsoo selalu mendapati air muka Jongin yang lembut dan menghangatkan hati, namun tatapan yang dia dapat dari Jongin di bawah pohon ek tadi, tak dapat ia jelaskan. Kyungsoo merasa begitu takut, untuk pertama kalinya dia tak bisa membaca pikiran Jongin dari raut wajah pemuda tinggi itu, seperi bukan Jongin. Sinar mata Jongin yang tadi mampu membuatnya bergetar, bukan karena terpesona oleh mata itu seperti biasa, faktanya Kyungsoo hanya mendapati Jongin yang tengah menatapnya tajam dengan manik matanya yang dalam dan gelap, membuat Kyungsoo terlalu takut untuk menyelami maksud dibalik tatapan sahabatnya itu, seperti bukan tatapan milik Jongin.

Setelah puas membuat Kyungsoo kebingungan setengah mati hanya karena tatapan dan raut mukanya, rupanya Jongin belum puas. Sejak pertemuan mereka di bawah pohon ek, pemuda berkulit tan itu bahkan tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dia hanya diam, namun langkah kakinya tetap mengikuti sekarang Jongin masih dengan kebisuannya.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sebentar, masih dengan kegelisahannya. Dia mendapati Jongin tengah menatap lurus ke arah kaca bus, bola matanya mengikuti jejak air hujan yang membasahi kaca. Kyungsoo ingin beranjak, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang sahabat, namun ketika ia hendak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari kursi, sepasang mata burung hantunya bertabrakan dengan mata elang Jongin.

Tatapan itu lagi, yang Kyungsoo dapatkan beberapa saat lalu. Tatapan yang begitu menakutkan sekaligus menyedihkan. Dengan perlahan, pria kecil itu mengurungkan niatnya, merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi seraya dengan Jongin yang memutuskan pertemuan kedua mata mereka, dan Jongin kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannya mengamati hujan yang mulai mengamuk di luar.

"Jongin..."

Kyungsoo berbisik, tanpa bisa Jongin dengar

.

.

.

Sudah sepuluh menit yang lalu mereka turun dari bis, hujan sudah berhenti beberapa saat lalu, hanya menyisakan bau udara khas bekas hujan dan jalanan yang basah karena tergenang air serta langit yang masih kelabu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dalam diam terus berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya yang terletak beberapa blok dari halte tempat ia berhenti tadi. Dengan Jongin yang berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Ya, Jongin tengah mengikuti Kyungsoo.

Ini tentu saja bukan sekedar terkaan Kyungsoo, karena nyatanya rumah mereka berdua berlawanan arah, dan disekitar komplek perumahan Kyungsoo tak ada hal menarik untuk dikunjungi, jadi Kyungsoo menyimpulkan kalau sahabatnya itu tengah mengikutinya.

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti disebuah rumah minimalis bernuansa barat, dengan pagar setinggi bahunya, yang tersusun rapi dari kayu mahoni dengan warna coklat terang, sebuah warna yang mau tak mau mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada sosok yang masih setia berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. Dia merogoh kantung blazer seragam sekolahnya, mengeluarkan beberapa kunci yang dia pilin menjadi satu dalam sebuah gantungan kunci.

Kyungsoo membuka kunci gerbangnya, terdengar derak kayu pagarnya dengan tanah sebentar, kemudian hening lagi. Kyungsoo tidak berbalik, tidak berbalik untuk mengunci pintu pagarnya, karena dia tahu Jongin sudah melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke halaman sekarang. Kyungsoo terus beranjak, hingga tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu, mengambil kuncinya lagi, memilih satu kunci yang berbeda dengan kunci yang ia pakai untuk membuka pagar.

"Ayahmu belum pulang?"

Suara Jongin saat itu bagaikan petir disiang bolong, mengintrupsi Kyungsoo untuk berhenti dari niatannya membuka pintu rumah, berbalik ke arah sang pemilik suara, Kim Jongin.

"Dia tidak akan pulang sampai bulan depan"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut, dengan takut-takut dia menatap Jongin, ada rasa lega dihatinya ketika Jongin tak lagi menatapnya dengan tatapan menakutkan, hanya ada Jongin dengan tatapan biasa, walau bagi Kyungsoo masih cukup aneh dan dingin.

"Begitu rupanya" Jongin hanya merespon dengan jawaban singkat.

Mungkin, salah satu alasan mengangapa Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin adalah karena dia begitu kesepian. Keluarganya tidak seharmonis keluarga Jongin, ayah dan ibunya bercerai ketika usianya delapan tahun, kurang lebih dua tahun setelah dia pindah dari Jepang dan bertemu Jongin, saat itu Kyungsoo masih terlalu kecil dan bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya, dia hanya bisa menangis ketika ayah ibunya saling berteriak, atau ketika Kyungsoo kecil mendengar suara debam pukulan yang berakhir dengan wajah ibunya yang cantik ternodai dengan warna kebiruan. Semuanya begitu kacau saat itu, Kyungsoo kecil selalu membenci ayahnya, karena baginya, ayah lah yang membuatnya dan ibu menderita, ayahnya selalu berteriak pada ibunya, memukul ibunya, kemudian pergi dari rumah, kembali esok harinya dengan kondisi mabuk.

Dia sangat membenci ayahnya, setidaknya hingga pada suatu sore dia kembali dari sekolah dan mendapati ibunya tengah bercumbu dengan pria lain, dirumah mereka, dirumah Kyungsoo.

Saat itu, Kyungsoo sadar. Inilah alasannya, ayahnya yang baik itu berubah menjadi seperti iblis, ayahnya pasti menderita dengan semua yang ia lihat tetapi selalu disangkal oleh ibu Kyungsoo, ibunya yang selama ini Kyungsoo iba, ternyata hanya berpura-pura untuk mendapatkan simpatinya. Kyungsoo ingin menangis, tapi rasa panas di dadanya melebihi rasa kecewanya, dia marah. Beginikah yang dirasakan ayah? Apakah itu alasannya ayah selalu pergi? Kenapa Ibu tega melakukan ini semua pada kami? Apa salahku, ibu?. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa terus bertanya-tanya tanpa ada jawaban.

Dia jijik, tak ada lagi rasa hormat dan sayang yang tersisa dalam hati Kyungsoo yang hancur ketika anak kecil itu melihat ekspresi kenikmatan ibunya dibawah kukungan pria asing itu. Kyungsoo melangkah mundur, air matanya tak dapat ditahan lagi, dia pergi, berlari sekencang yang ia mampu, walaupun paru-parunya seakan ingin pecah, Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan itu.

Dia terus berlari dengan air mata dan sesegukan. Kaki-kaki kecilnya membawanya menjauh dari segala penderitaan, Kyungsoo berlari menuju satu tujuan, tempat ia bisa berlindung, tempat ia bisa melepas semua beban hidupnya, tempat ia bisa tertawa bebas seperti anak-anak pada umumnya.

_**Do Kyungsoo, ia berlari menuju Kim Jongin. **_

Dan setelah ayah ibunya resmi bercerai, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya, walau hak asuh jelas jatuh pada ibunya, Kyungsoo masih sangat ingat bagaimana ibunya menangis sambil terus memohon agar ia tinggal bersama sang ibu dan kembali ke Jepang. Namun sekali pun Kyungsoo berkata mau, luka di hatinya terlalu besar dan mulai membusuk.

Semua berjalan begitu cepat hingga saat ini, Kyungsoo tak pernah menggerutu jika ayahnya hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya saja. Toh, selama ini ayahnya tak pernah menelantarkan Kyungsoo, dia bisa sebesar ini juga berkat kerja keras ayahnya,Kyungsoo bukanlah anak manja yang hanya bisa merengek-rengek saja. Bagi Kyungsoo, mungkin ada baiknya memiliki hidup yang kejam, dia jadi bisa belajar untuk bertahan dan berjuang.

Karena setelah bertemu Jongin, Kyungsoo merasa memiliki nyawa ganda. Jongin selama ini selalu ada untuknya, Jongin lah yang membuatnya tertawa saat suasana rumah membuatnya ingin menangis, Jongin lah yang membuatnya tenang ketika pikiran Kyungsoo sedang runyam, Jongin lah obat bagi Kyungsoo ketika dia sakit. Jongin lah kekuatan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo percaya, dia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun selama Jongin ada disisinya.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku Jong"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mendengakkan kepalanya sedikit lebih tinggi agar dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Jongin, kemudian berbalik lagi menghadap pintu, membuka dengan kunci tadi. Namun, ketika hendak menutup pintunya kembali, Kyungsoo merasa sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

"Jong?"

Jongin telah berdiri di depan pintunya, tangannya terulur ke dalam, menahan pintu Kyungsoo untuk tertutup.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkanku masuk?"

Indra pendengaran Kyungsoo kembali menangkap suara Jongin yang datar dan dingin.

"Ini sudah hampir malam Jong, kau pulanglah.." Kyungsoo berkata lembut

Sejujurnya ia tak tega mengatakan itu pada Jongin, rumah begitu sepi jika hanya dihuni oleh dirinya, tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa mengundang Jongin masuk, Kyungsoo butuh waktu sendiri.

"Kau mengusirku?"

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan Jongin menaikan nada suaranya, terdengar lebih berat.

"Bukan begitu Jong, hari sudah gelap, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, kau bisa berkunjung lain waktu"

Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak mendorong pintu, hendak menutupnya, tapi tangan Jongin jauh lebih kuat dari tenaga Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan aku masuk"

Sekarang giliran Jongin yang mendorong pintu itu, memaksanya untuk terbuka.

"Tidak Jong, kau harus pulang"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Jongin, kubilang hentikan!"

Kyungsoo berteriak, berbarengan dengan suara debaman pintu yang dibanting. Jongin berhasil membuka pintu Kyungsoo, membawa tubuhnya masuk begitu saja kerumah sahabatnya.

"Jika aku tidak mau berhenti, kau mau apa Kyung?"

Jongin melangkah mendekat, hingga jarak itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo mendengak hanya agar ia bisa melihat Jongin.

"Pergi! Pergi dari rumahku!"

Kyungsoo berteriak tepat di depan wajah Jongin. Air mata Kyungsoo yang mulai menggenang dapat dilihat dengan Jongin dengan jelas, namun pria tinggi itu tetap tidak mau menuruti perintah Kyungsoo.

"Jika aku tak mau menuruti perintahmu, kau mau apa Kyung? Jawab aku!"

Kyungsoo benci Jongin yang seperti ini. Ini pasti bukan Jongin, Jongin yang ia kenal tak akan pernah berteriak kepadanya, Jongin yang ia kenal tak akan sekasar ini padanya. Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo menangis.

"Kenapa kau berteriak padaku! Ada apa denganmu Jong!"

Jongin tersentak, tatapan kakunya perlahan mengendur, matanya menyusuri air mata Kyungsoo yang perlahan-lahan jatuh, Kyungsoo tengah menangis, dan itu karenanya.

"Kyung.."

Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Pergi! Aku bilang pergi!"

"Kyung, maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud berteriak kepadamu"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sendu, namun Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikannya.

"Tolong Jong, kau harus pergi sekarang juga dari sini!"

"Tidak, tidak Kyung. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan padamu"

"Aku tidak mau dengar apapun sekarang, Kumohon Jong!"

Perlahan, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya mundur, menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Hingga ia benar-benar sudah berada di luar, Kyungsoo hendak menutup pintunya.

"Kyungsoo kumohon, ada yang harus aku bicarakan padamu. Biarkan aku masuk"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab.

"Kau akan lihat, aku akan tetap berdiri di halamanmu sampai kau mau membukakan pintu untukku Kyung. Jawab aku Kyung! Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo mengunci pintunya, tubuh mungilnya merosot kelantai, Kyungsoo merasa begitu lelah, dengan pintu sebagai sandaran tubuhnya, dapat ia rasakan getaran di pintu karena Jongin yang terus menerus menggedor pintunya sambil terus berteriak.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Jong?"

Kyungsoo kembali menangis karena Jongin.

"Kumohon buka pintunya..."

Dibalik pintu itu, perlahan Jongin berhenti menggedor pintu Kyungsoo, tubuhnya mulai menggigil karena angin malam yang bersatu dengan angin musim gugur sedikit demi sedikit membuat tubuhnya mati rasa.

"Kumohon buka pintunya..."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berguling ke kanan, kemudian berguling ke kiri, dia tampak gelisah. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia mengintip dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua, kedua mata bulatnya kembali menangkap sosok Jongin yang masih duduk bersila di halamannya. Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah, dia tahu Jongin adalah salah satu dari banyak orang di dunia ini dengan sifat keras kepala melebihi batu. Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo tidak mau ambil peduli dengan sifat keras kepala Jongin, dia sudah terlalu lelah, jadi dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya, merebahkan tubuhnya, mencoba merajut bunga tidur.

Dasarnya Kyungsoo ini memang sial, ketika ia hendak menutup matanya, Kyungsoo dikagetkan dengan suara guntur dan kilatan cahayanya, diiringi dengan ributnya rintik hujan di luar. Dengan cepat, pria kecil itu lompat dari atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ya tuhan, Kim Jongin!"

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menuruni tangga, mengambil kunci diatas bufet, lalu mengambil dua buah jaket tebal anti air yang ia sampirkan di dekat pintu. Ketika Kyungsoo membuka pintu, dia disambut oleh hembusan angin dengan suhu sedingin es, dan tamparan air hujan yang tanpa ampun menghujani tanah. Mata Kyungsoo hanya tertuju pada satu sosok yang dengan bodohnya masih setia duduk di tanah pekarangannya.

"Yak! Jongin pabo!"

Kyungsoo harus berteriak agar suaranya tak dikalahkan oleh bunyi air hujan. Walau hanya ada penerangan yang berasal lampu taman, Kyungsoo dapat melihat Jongin tengah tersenyum sambil menampakan deretan giginya pada Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Dasar Idiot!"

Meskipun Kyungsoo terus menerus mengumpat, tapi pria kecil itu tetap menghampiri Jongin, menyelimuti tubuh pemuda yang sudah basah kuyup itu dengan jaketnya. Tangan Kyungsoo menggenggam pundak Jongin, membawanya bangkit.

"Ya tuhan, Jongin tubuhmu membeku!"

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya tengah memegang bongkahan es. Dengan susah payah, Kyungsoo membawa Jongin masuk, dengan segera Kyungsoo menutup pintunya, mencegah udara dingin lebih banyak masuk ke rumahnya. Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati merebahkan Jongin di sofa.

"Jong.. Jongin"

Kyungsoo mengguncangkan bahu Jongin pelan, dia tidak perduli lagi jika sofanya jadi ikut basah karena Jongin. Yang Kyungsoo khawatirkan sekarang hanya Jongin seorang.

"Akhirnya kau membuka pintu untukku.."

Jongin berkata dengan nada lemah, bibir penuhnya tampak berubah warna menjadi kebiruan, kulit kecoklatannya berkerut pucat.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh atau memang idiot, hah! Kau bisa mati kalau aku tidak segera membawamu masuk Jong"

Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada panik, walaupun begitu, Jongin bisa merasakan kekhawatiran yang mendalam di dalamnya.

"Hehehe... Jika tidak seperti ini, kau tak akan membukakan pintu untukku"

Jongin tersenyum, matanya perlahan-lahan mulai tertutup, dia kedinginan dan juga lelah.

"Tunggu disini Jong, akan kuambilkan baju ganti"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jongin, Kyungsoo berlari ke kamarnya, mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya, hingga akhirnya ia menjatuhkan pilihan pada kaus bermotif tribal berwarna hitam-putih dan celana kain panjang berwarna abu-abu. Dia hanya memilih baju yang bisa dengan nyaman Jongin pakai.

Kyungsoo kembali turun, mendapati Jongin yang mulai tertidur.

"Tidak Jong, kau akan sakit jika tidur dengan baju basah seperti ini"

Tangan kecil Kyungsoo menopang punggung Jongin, memaksa pria tinggi itu duduk. Jongin hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo dari ekor matanya, tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar bergerak.

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku Kyung?"

Jongin bertanya dengan nada jahil.

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo yang ditanyai seperti itu, menghentikan aktifitasnya membuka seragam sekolah Jongin yang basah itu. Mata bulatnya mendelik kearah Jongin.

"Awas matamu keluar Kyung" sahut Jongin

"Angkat tanganmu"

Kyungsoo tak menggubris kalimat jahil yang Jongin ucapkan, dia terlalu sibuk melepaskan seragam Jongin, dia telah berasil membuat bajunya melekat pada tubuh Jongin.

"Kenapa diam?"

Jongin menangkap ekspresi Kyungsoo yang kebingungan. Sahabatnya itu telah berhasil melepas seragam bagian atasnya, sekarang hanya tersisa satu, yaitu celana sekolahnya.

"Kau.. kau bisa memakainya sendiri kan Jong?" Kyungsoo bertanya takut-takut

"Tapi Kyung, aku benar-benar kedinginan"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa... aku...aku tidak bisa Jong"

Kyungsoo menyerahkan celana kain panjang berwarna abu-abunya pada Jongin.

"Kenapa? Kau malu? Bukankah kita sama-sama lelaki?"

Jongin kembali menggoda Kyungsoo, dan Jongin rasa dia berhasil, samar-samar dia bisa melihat pipi Kyungsoo yang berubah warna, Kyungsoo merona.

"Aniya! Aku bukannya malu, hanya saja... Ayolah Jong! Kau bisa memakainya sendiri kan?"

"Arasseo, aku akan memakainya sendiri, tapi aku punya syarat"

Jongin menyerah, tapi sebenarnya tidak.

"Apa itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya, dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya.

"Jangan palingkan matamu dariku, ketika aku berganti"

Kyungsoo merasa otaknya tersumbat sesuatu, kalimat Jongin yang singkat itu terasa sulit sekali ia cerna. Dan setelah beberapa menit berlalu, dia baru memahami tujuan dari perkataan Jongin.

Dengan mata yang membulat maksimum dan mulut yang terbuka, Kyungsoo menunjukan ekspresi kagetnya.

"MWOYA!"

Dan seorang Kim Jongin hanya tertawa sambil melepas celana sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membawa Jongin ke kamarnya, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Jongin tidur di sofa yang sudah basah kuyup tadi, dan karena di rumahnya hanya ada dua kamar, yaitu kamarnya dan ayahnya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa membiarkan Jongin tidur di kamar ayahnya, karena Jongin itu anarkis, bagaimana jika ketika tidur, Jongin menendang lampu tidur kesayangan ayahnya atau merusak barang-barang yang lain, jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan membawa Jongin ke kamarnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang akan pindah tidur di kamar ayahnya.

"Kyung?"

"Hmm?"

Tangan Kyungsoo dengan telaten, menuangkan air hangat serta menyiapkan beberapa pil obat untuk Jongin.

"Bisa ambilkan aku selimut lagi?" Jongin bertanya pada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menoleh, didapatinya Jongin yang tengah berbaring di kasurnya dengan selimut tebal berlapis dua miliknya untuk persiapan musim dinginnya.

"Kau masih kedinginan Jong?" Kyungsoo bertanya khawatir

Jongin hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Akan aku ambilkan, tapi sebelumnya, minum obat ini dulu"

Kyungsoo dengan perlahan menyodorkan dua buah tablet obat kepada Jongin, dan dengan begitu penurut, Jongin menelan dua pil obat itu sekaligus, kemudian menegak habis air hangat di gelasnya.

Jongin kembali berbaring.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku rasa, sakit kepalaku mulai berkurang Kyung"

Jongin memberikan senyum terimakasihnya pada Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senang hati.

"Tunggu disini, akan aku ambilkan selimut lagi"

Kyungsoo hendak beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengambil selimut tambahan, namun langkahnya terhenti, saat Kyungsoo merasa sebuah tangan yang terasa dingin, tengah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan cukup kuat, menahan langkahnya untuk pergi.

Kyungsoo memandang sang pemilik tangan bingung.

"Ada apa lagi Jong, aku akan mengambilkan selimut lagi, jadi tunggu di—"

"Jangan pergi"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, dia yakin telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik, dia mendengar dengan jelas permintaan Jongin.

Melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang hanya terpaku mendengarnya, Jongin berinisiatif mengulang permintaannya.

"Kubilang, jangan pergi Kyung"

Jongin berbisik lirih, rasa menggigil di tubuhnya membuat kesadarannya perlahan memudar, tenaganya menghilang.

"Kumohon"

Suara Jongin terdengar begitu lemah, wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Dan bagai terhipnotis, Kyungsoo membalas genggaman tangan Jongin pada pergelangan tangannya, menggenggam tangan Jongin sama eratnya. Perlahan, Kyungsoo membawa tangan itu kembali pada pemiliknya, menyembunyikannya kembali dibalik selimut tebal.

Kyungsoo mendekat, jari-jari mungilnya menyisir helai rambut Jongin yang menutupi matanya, seakan menikmati sentuhan Kyungsoo, Jongin perlahan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi Jong"

Kyungsoo menjawab permintaan Jongin dengan nada berbisik, tangannya masih asik bermain di anak-anak rambut Jongin.

"Kyung?" Jongin bertanya dengan kedua mata terpejam

"Ne?"

"Aku benar-benar kedinginan. Tak bisakah aku mendapat sebuah pelukan?"

Sebuah senyum terukir diwajah Jongin selesai ia bertanya.

"Tentu, kau bisa mendapatkannya"

Sontak Jongin membuka kedua matanya, reaksi Kyungsoo atas pertanyaannya itu benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Kyungsoo naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, untunglah ukuran ranjang Kyungsoo adalah King size, jadi mereka tak perlu tidur berdesakan. Kyungsoo memasukan tubuh mungilnya ke balik selimut, hingga ia dan Jongin sekarang ada dibalik selimut yang sama.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Tanpa suara, Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya bisa mendengar deru napas mereka masing-masing. Tanpa bicara, mereka saling bertatapan, seakan ada rangkaian kalimat yang tiada habisnya, yang ingin mereka sampaikan satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Jongin bergerak, merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Karena postur tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi, Jongin meletakkan kepalanya diatas puncak kepala Kyungsoo, kemudian membawa kedua tangannya ke pinggang Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sendiri melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke punggung Jongin, meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang sahabatnya itu.

Mereka semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain hingga tak ada celah tersisa, walau pada kenyataannya tampak seperti Kyungsoo yang Jongin peluk, bukan sebaliknya.

Suara detak Jantung Jongin adalah lagu pengantar tidur terbaik yang pernah Kyungsoo dengar, dengan perlahan Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menghilangkan segala beban tentang cinta kepada seseorang dipelukannya, pelan-pelan Kyungsoo jatuh tertidur, pria kecil itu mulai merajut mimpinya, dengan Jongin, bersama Jongin dan hanya Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam tidurnya, dengan sebuah kalimat, dia bergumam lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin"

Seseorang lagi, yang belum jatuh terbuai dalam tidur, tengah tersenyum. Hanya kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada pria kecil di pelukannya. Sebelum akhirnya mengikuti si mungil menuju alam mimpi.

"Selamat malam, Kyungsoo"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

-JUST FRIEND Chap.3-

Yeah! Akhirnya Chap 3 up!

**To **

Mau bilang apa ya yg jelas seru cerita  
>apa yg terjadi selanjut<br>ku tunggu next chap  
>thanks n semngat ya<p>

**From author **

Kamsahamnieda, chap terbaru sudah update ya ^^

**To **** One**

kenapa? apa jongin juga kyungsoo?  
>thor, jangan buat kyungsoo terlalu mengharapkan jongin dong.. misal nya dia pandai2 gitu nyembunyiin perasaannya.. abis itu jongin nyesel sendiri..<p>

**From author **

Hahaha, gak gitu kok, Author juga kan sayang Kyungsoo, kita lihat di chapter selanjutnya ya

**To ****parkminoz**

jongin apakah udah sadar kalo kyungsoo suka?  
>gue takutnya,pas kai kai malah jijik sama kyungsoo karna<br>lanjut terus thor..

**From autor **

Di chap ini, autor udah ngasih bayangan mengenai reaksi Jongin loh. Sedikit demi sedikit pasti akan terungkap *cielah

**To ****Baby Crong**

Holla. Aku reader baru.  
>Nggak pasaran amat kok. Haha apasih.<br>Jongin beneran tau soo suka dia ya? Misal udah nggak seru ah ntar alurnya kecepetan. Datengin Sehun buat Soo, ini mah sinetron wkwk. Oiya, keknya pendeskripsian nya jng terlalu detail deh klo gitu kan perbangian antara dialog sama penjelasnya gak terlalu senjang. Itu aja. Kecuali emg niat penulisannya gitu sih.. Keep writing!

**From author**

Terimasih banyak atas sarannya Crong-shi, saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi ^^

**To ****Kaisooship**

thor thor saranghae.. fast update bener hehe  
>itu jongin ngapain? bukannya nntn sama krystal?<br>kyungsoo ketauan kah?

**From author**

Nado saranghae ^^

Tetap ikuti kelanjutan ceritanya ya, terimakasih

Sekali lagi, Terimakasih kepada semua readers yang sudah mau review cerita saya, saya sangat mengapresiasi segala bentuk review readers yang membangun saya untuk lebih baik lagi dalam menulis fanfic.

Akhir kata, **Review for chap.4 please**

Kamsahamnieda ^^


	4. Chapter 4

-Se Na Oh present-

**JUST FRIEND**

**CHAPTER 4 HERE !**

It's KAISOO fanfic

Start with KAISOO

End with KAISOO

NO gs! It's YAOI ! It's YAOI ! and always **YAOI** !

Jika tidak berkenan dengan gendre cerita saya, silahkan tekan tombol **'back**' .

Jika berkenan, silahkan menikmati. Jangan lupa review juseyo~~~

_***Note: Di Chapter ini, mungkin akan ada penambahan tokoh baru***_

Akhir kata dari saya, Happy reading yorobun ^^

.

.

.

- JUST FRIEND chap. 4-

Kyungsoo bangun pagi-pagi sekali hari ini, dengan detak jantung yang berpacu, dan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Dia menemukan Jongin masih memeluknya dari semalam, pemuda itu memeluknya semalaman. Dan karena Kyungsoo tak tega melihat wajah tertidur Jongin yang terlihat berkebalikan ketika ia melihat Jongin bangun, Kyungsoo jadi bingung sendiri menjelaskannya, maksudnya adalah, Jongin menurut Kyungsoo adalah Jongin yang tampan dari segi apapun, ketika ia tertawa, marah bahkan ketika pemuda yang sering dipanggil 'Kai' oleh teman-teman club basketnya itu sedang bertingkah konyol. Jongin tetap mempesona, seperti biasa, bahkan ketika pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat pesona sahabatnya itu ketika ia tidur. Ketampanan Jongin ketika ia membuka mata bagi Kyungsoo begitu karismatik, namun ketika tidur, paras wajah Jongin seakan memancarkan aura ketenangan baginya, membuatnya enggan beranjak dari tempat tidur, memandangi wajah itu kalau bisa sambai besok atau besoknya lagi.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa melakukannya, walaupun ia sangat ingin, jadi dia memutuskan menyingkirkan kedua tangan tan yang masih setia memeluknya. Sebelum beranjak, Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri memeriksa suhu tubuh Jongin, dia tersenyum kecil ketika merasakan suhu tubuh Jongin sudah kembali normal. Dengan perlahan, pemuda mungil itu menuruni ranjangnya, berusaha tidak membangunkan pangeran tidurnya, dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga, menemui ruang dapurnya.

"Baiklah, waktunya memasak"

Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah apron dari laci salah satu lemari dapur, kemudian memakainya dengan cekatan. Dan pemuda mungil itu mulai terhanyut dengan kegiatan memasaknya, masakannya untuk Jongin.

.

.

Ketika bangun, Jongin disambut oleh sebuah aroma yang membuat sesuatu di dalam perutnya bergejolak, membuat ia dapat mendengar suara gemuruh kelaparan dari sana. Asal tahu saja, Jongin itu rajanya kalau soal tidur, yang bisa benar-benar membangunkannya cuman satu, yaitu rasa lapar.

Jongin mengerejapkan matanya, lalu menguap lebar. Detik selanjutnya, pemuda itu merasakan sesuatu telah hilang darinya, dia melirik ke samping, mendapati ruang kosong di tempat tidur yang sekarang tengah ditidurinya, pemuda itu mulai menerka-nerka kemanakah perginya sang sahabat yang memeluknya semalam, Apa dia sudah berangkat sekolah?

Jongin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, menjadi duduk di pinggir ranjang, mengintip sedikit jam yang terpajang di nakas kamar Kyungsoo.

"Masih setengah tujuh" Jongin bergumam

Dia tahu Kyungsoo, teman mungilnya itu tidak pernah berangkat pagi, bahkan ketika mereka ujian sekali pun, Kyungsoo itu langganan terlambat, jadi Jongin sangat yakin kalau Kyungsoo belum berangkat, tega sekali sahabatnya itu meninggalkannya begitu saja, tanpa membangunkannya, tanpa bertanya bagaimana keadaannya setelah menggigil semalam, dan tanpa membuatkannya sarapan. Jongin yakin Kyungsoo belum berangkat. Dengan cepat dia turun dari tempat tidur, melangkah menuruni tangga, memastikan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Dan aroma menggiurkan yang samar-samar ia hirup tadi semakin jelas, tanpa sadar Jongin menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melewati dapur, mendapati seseorang yang tengah ia cari-cari dan sumber aroma menggiurkan yang membuat air liurnya hampir menetes.

Dengan perlahan Jongin menduduki tubuhnya di atas salah satu kursi yang ada di meja makan yang berhadapan langsung ke arah dapur, membuat pandangan pemuda itu dengan jelas tertuju pada satu sosok yang dengan cekatan berkutat dengan berbagai macam bahan baku masakannya.

Jongin menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Rasa lapar yang menyerangnya tadi tidak ia hiraukan lagi, dia tidak mau mengganggu Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu menikmati kebersamaanya dengan alat-alat masak. Walau pemuda itu hanya bisa sesekali melihat wajah Kyungsoo dari samping dan selebihnya hanya punggung Kyungsoo saja, Jongin tetap menikmati pemandangan paginya.

Hingga tanpa ia sadari, matanya telah menjelajah sisi lain dari sosok di hadapannya. Jongin tertegun, apron merah yang membalut tubuh Kyungsoo terlihat begitu menyatu dengan tubuhnya yang mungil, ikatan pada tali belakang apron di tubuh Kyungsoo membuat Jongin bisa dengan jelas melihat lekukan tubuh sang sahabat, menyadarkannya pada banyak hal. Kyungsoo itu terlihat begitu kecil untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, bahunya yang kecil dan pinggangnya yang sempit. Dulu, ketika mereka beranjak remaja, Jongin sempat berpikir, kenapa Kyungsoo tidak pernah tumbuh dengan baik, dia sempat menerka apakah sahabatnya itu tidak makan dengan baik. Namun ketika melihat Kyungsoo, dia menyadari satu hal, Kyungsoo itu sehat, dia tak kekurangan suatu apapun, kulitnya yang putih cerah, wajahnya yang bersih, matanya yang bulat besar, bibirnya yang penuh. Tapi mengapa tubuh Kyungsoo tak tumbuh setinggi dirinya, kenapa tubuh itu terlihat sangat kecil dan rapuh dimata Jongin, seakan tubuh itu memang diciptakan untuk ia lindungi, untuk dia peluk, untuk selalu berapa di dekapannya.

"Kyungsoo..."

Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo dengan suara rendahnya, dengan jelas, Jongin dapat melihat pergerakan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba terhenti, bahunya menjadi tegang, Kyungsoo tampak kaget. Namun itu tak terjadi lama, Kyungsoo kemudian menoleh kebelakang, tempat Jongin yang masih setia memandanginya dengan bertopang dagu.

"Kau sudah bangun Jong?"

Jongin tersenyum, ia sangat tahu kalau Kyungsoo sedang gugup, dapat dia dengar dengan jelas dari nada bicara Kyungsoo yang bergetar.

"Lanjutkan saja acara memasakmu, aku akan menunggu disini" Jawab Jongin

Dan senyum semakin mengembang ketika ia melihat bahu Kyungsoo menegang lagi. Kyungsoo yang tahu dipandangi seperti itu memutar tubuhnya penuh, hingga ia benar-benar berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Kau, kau tidak mau mandi dulu Jong?" Kyungsoo bertanya takut-takut

Jongin menggeleng, "Ani, aku mau makan dulu, aku sudah sangat lapar Kyung, semalam saja kau tidak memberiku makanan, padahal aku sedang sakit"

Jongin memegang perutnya, bertingkah kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku, hanya saja, kemarin malam itu kau terlihat kelelahan, jadi aku hanya memberi obat. Tenang saja, obat yang kuberikan semalam, aman diminum walaupun kau belum makan"

Jongin dapat melihat Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat, mata bulatnya memancarkan kekhawatiran dan rasa bersalah. Dan Jongin jadi ikut merasa bersalah juga, padahalkan Kyungsoo sudah berusaha keras untuk menyembuhkannya, kenapa dia jadi tak tahu terimakasih begini sih?

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyung, sungguh. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu, sekarang ini, aku hanya merasa lapar" Jongin nyengir, menampakkan deretan giginya.

"Kita hanya tinggal menunggu supnya matang, sabarlah sebentar Jong"

Kyungsoo melangkah menjauhi Jongin, menghampiri masakannya yang sebentar lagi lengkap dan siap dihidangkan. Namun langkah pria mungil itu terhenti, dengan cepat ia berbalik lagi, mendekati Jongin.

"Waeyo?" Jongin menatap bingung Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya intens.

Kyungsoo terus mendekat, memangkas habis jaraknya dengan Jongin. Karena posisi Jongin yang sedang duduk membuatnya lebih rendah dari Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin harus mendengak. Dan keterkejutan Jongin tak berhenti disitu, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin, jarak yang sangat dekat hingga Jongin dapat merasakan hembusan hangat napas Kyungsoo.

"Jong?"

Suara Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya seakan menggelitik indra pendengaran Jongin, Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan berbisik.

"Ne-ne?"

"Ada kotoran di matamu"

Bagai tersambar geledek di siang bolong, Jongin membulatkan matanya kesal. Memangnya apa yang sudah dipikirkan Jongin terhadap sahabat mungilnya ini?

"Mwo? Hanya itu? Aish!"

Jongin membuang muka, menghidari tatapannya yang tadi terasa begitu intens dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kim Jongin, ada apa dengamu?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung

"Ani, bukan apa-apa" Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya, menatap ke arah lain, asal jangan ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih dalam posisinya.

"Kemari"

"Apa yang kau—"

Pertanyaan pemuda berkulit tan itu terhenti ketika dia merasa sebuah tangan mendarat pada dagunya, membuat wajah tampannya harus kembali berhadapan dengan si pemilik tangan mungil itu, Kyungsoo.

Satu tangan Kyungsoo yang lain mengambil selembar tisu yang memang di letakkan di meja makan, membawa tangannya ke arah mata Jongin, kemudian membersihkan kotoran mata di mata Jongin. Dan yang dibersihkan matanya hanya terdiam beku, mau tak mau Jongin harus memejamkan matanya, dia terlihat begitu menikmati perlakuan Kyungsoo padanya.

"Sudah"

Tangan Kyungsoo hendak beranjak dari wajah Jongin, namun tiba-tiba Jongin menahannya, menekan punggung tangan Kyungsoo pada wajahnya sendiri, Jongin masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Sebentar saja Kyung"

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan telapak tangannya menghangat, telapak tangannya yang bersetuhan langsung dengan permukaan kulit wajah Jongin membawa getaran menakjubkan ke seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo. Mata bulat Kyungsoo hanya tertuju pada satu sosok dihadapnnya yang seolah sedang menutup kedua matanya rapat, membuat darah di tubuh Kyungsoo berdesir lagi dengan kebingungan, sensasi yang ia rasakan saat Jongin memintanya untuk tetap berada di sisi pemuda berkulit tan itu begitu menyenangkan dan menyakitkan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kurasa, supnya sudah matang Jong" dengan canggung, Kyungsoo menarik tangannya menjah dari dekapan tangan Jongin, berjalan kembali menuju dapur tanpa melihat ekspresi Jongin.

"Maaf, aku hanya—" Jongin melepas genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo perlahan, seakan tak rela tangan mungil itu menjauh darinya.

"Tidak, tidak masalah Jong"

Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo memotong kalimat Jongin. Dia tidak ingin tau alasan apapun dibalik itu, dia tidak ingin mendengar alasan Jongin yang bukan karena dirinya. Dan setelah itu semua, hawa canggung terasa menguar diudara, diantara keduanya. Hanya terdengar suara alat masak yang Kyungsoo gunakan untuk menyiapkan sarapan mereka. Semuanya kembali dingin dan diam. Dibalik itu semua, ada sebuah kalimat yang terdengar sayup, namun sayangnya tak sampai pada indra pendengaran Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, Kyung.."

Jongin berbisik begitu lembut, dengan mata nanar yang menatap punggung mungil di depannya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin makan dengan tenang, sangking tenangnya hingga keduanya bisa hanya bisa mendengar suara detak jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang makan, deru napas mereka yang teratur dan suara denting alat-alat makan. Keduanya sibuk pada pikiran masing-masing.

Hingga Jongin menghembuskan napas jengah, dia tidak suka suasana seperti ini, jadi dia berniat untuk mengakhirinya.

"Kyung, masakanmu sangat enak, aku tidak bercanda" Jongin mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke arah Kyungsoo

"Terimakasih Jong" dan Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan enggan.

"Kyung, aku sedang bicara padamu" Jongin mengintrupsi Kyungsoo

"Bicaralah.."

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo tajam, dia mulai kesal dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba mengacuhkannya, lebih memilih bermain dengan makanannya, mengaduk-aduk makanan yang ada di piringnya, tanpa ada niat untuk memakannya.

"Kyung.."

"Ku bilang, bicaralah Jongin" Kyungsoo tampak tak tertarik

"Kyung, kubilang aku sedang bicara denganmu!"

Jongin menaikan nada suaranya, tidak terdengar seperti membentak, bisa dibilang mendekati membentak. Dan suara itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo yang perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada makanannya, beralih pada Jongin. Pemuda mungil itu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Ada apasih denganmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin bicara" Jongin telah menormalkan nada suaranya kembali

"Ya sudah, bicara saja. Tidak usah berteriak begitu" Kyungsoo mulai kesal, dia meletakkan sumpitnya asal, hingga menghasilkan dentingan keras, hasil bertubrukan dengan piring makannya.

"Aku ini bicara padamu Kyung, tidak bisakah kau tidak mengacuhkanku?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia merasa bersalah juga karena tadi mengacuhkan Jongin. Ya, sebenarnya itu salah Jongin juga sih, insiden sentuh menyentuh yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu membuat otak Kyungsoo jadi mampet dan bingung sendiri tentang bagaimana ia harus bersikap di hadapan Jongin. Merasa Kyungsoo terlalu lama diam, Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi.

"Tidak adakah yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lagi, kini tepat dimatanya.

"Memang apa yang harus aku tanyakan?" Kyungsoo malah bertanya balik

"Oh ayolah! Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan Kyung"

"Berikan aku contohnya"

Jongin tampak berfikir sebentar. "Misalnya, Kau bertanya bagaimana aku bisa menemukanmu di bawah pohon ek besar itu?" Jongin memberi contoh

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya"

"Mwo? Kau sudah tahu?" Jongin membulatkan matanya kaget

"Itu hanya kebetulan" Kyungsoo menjawab datar, kemudian dia kembali berkutat pada piring makannya, sama sekali tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan Jongin

"Bagaimana kalau pertanyaan lain?"

Jongin kembali mencoba menarik perhatian Kyungsoo, namun nampaknya pemuda mungil itu tak tertarik lagi. Kyungsoo dengan perlahan menghirup kuah supnya, mengacuhkan Jongin.

"Misalnya pertanyaan tentang bagaimana aku bisa ada disana sedangkan aku seharusnya berkencan dengan Krystal?"

Seketika Kyungsoo terbatuk, cukup kencang hingga kuah sup yang ia hirup muncrat hingga tercecer di meja makan.

"Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin tampak khawatir, dengan sigap ia menyodorkan selembar tisu pada Kyungsoo, menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan kuah sup yang mengotori mulutnya dan meja.

"Uhuk-uhuk, Ne, aku baik-baik saja"

Saat itu, hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo setelah ia mendengar perkataan Jongin barusan. Kemungkinan pertama adalah, Jongin sengaja mengomporinya dengan memamerkan acara berkencannya dengan Krystal. Dan kemungkinan kedua adalah kemungkinan terburuk yang Kyungsoo takutkan terjadi, kemarin itu bisa jadi Jongin telah melihat Kyungsoo di kelas saat Jongin memilih pergi bersama Krystal dan Jongin mengetahui kalau Kyungsoo juga sudah tau tentang acara berkencannya. Dalam hati Kyungsoo menggeleng, opsi kedua adalah mustahil dan ia sangat tidak mengharapkan itu terjadi, Jongin pasti tidak melihatnya kemarin, kemungkinan kedua hanya halusinasinya saja. Itu yang Kyungsoo pikirkan.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja Kyung" Jongin beranjak dari kursinya, mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya ketika Kyungsoo menengadahkan telapak tangan kearahnya, mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk berhenti.

"Kau tahu, Krystal itu seorang _Bitch_, bahkan baru beberapa hari aku berkencan dengannya, sudah ada tiga pria yang mengaku telah tidur dengannya" Jongin melanjutkan ceritanya, dengan matanya yang memandang sedih.

Kyungsoo tidak suka Jongin yang bersedih karena orang lain, rasanya ia ingin segera memeluk Jongin dan menenangkan sahabatnya itu, namun dengan sadar Kyungsoo tau, ia tak punya hak khusus untuk mendekatkan dirinya kepada Jongin lebih dekat dari sepasang sahabat.

"Kurasa aku sudah hampir terlambat, kau makanlah dulu, aku mau mandi"

Jongin terdiam, terpaku pada posisinya yang tak sampai pada Kyungsoo, bahkan ketika pemuda mungil itu beranjak dari kursinya dan perlahan melangkah menjauh. Namun sebelum sosoknya benar-benar hilang, Kyungsoo sempat berbalik dengan Jongin yang raut wajahnya langsung berubah sumringah menatap sahabatnya.

"Taruh saja piring kotornya di westafel, aku yang akan mencucinya" Kemudian Kyungsoo berbalik lagi, hingga hilang setelah menaiki tangga.

Jongin mendesah lelah, pemuda tinggi itu tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya, bisa ia rasakan sisa-sisa rasa sup yang masih menempel pada bibirnya. Sungguh, ia sangat menyukai masakan Kyungsoo. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Jongin memakan masakan Kyungsoo, tapi bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo adalah koki terhebat yang pernah ia temukan setelah ibunya sendiri, Jongin memang yang dasarnya suka makan akan berubah menjadi rakus jika sudah disuguhi hidangan yang Kyungsoo buat. Selalu begitu, dari dulu selama ia dan Kyungsoo menjadi sahabat. Namun sekarang, napsu makan Jongin menguap entah kemana, bukan karena masakan Kyungsoo yang berubah menjadi tidak enak, hanya saja Jongin terlalu membenci sendirian, dia benci saat Kyungsoo tidak menanggapinya berbicara, dia benci saat Kyungsoo meninggalkannya sendirian seperti sekarang ini, dia benci jika pemuda mungil itu mengacuhkannya.

Kaki-kaki jenjang Jongin mulai bergerak, perlahan menaiki tangga, mengikuti jejak langkah Kyungsoo. Baru dua anak tangga yang ia naiki, Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa meneruskan langkah itu, ada sebuah halangan yang tengah membatasi hatinya, sebuah perasaan yang menurut akal sehat Jongin benar-benar gila, sebuah perasaan yang bagi sebagian orang begitu kotor dan menjijikan, dan buruknya, perasaan itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan sang sahabat. Jongin sungguh tidak sanggup jika harus bersikap egois, dia tak mau membuat Kyungsoo kotor, namun dilain pihak, dia tak bisa terus mengingkari hatinya.

Jongin mundur perlahan, kembali duduk pada tempat duduknya di meja makan. Mata elangnya menatap jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang makan.

"Setengah delapan.." Jongin bergumam

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu menghembuskan napas berat. Jika hanya ada satu pilihan yang dapat ia pilih, maka ia akan mengalah, demi Kyungsoo, jadi dia memutuskan untuk kembali melahap supnya yang mulai mendingin, dari lantai satu dengan mulut penuh makanan Jongin berteriak.

"Kyung! Cepat sedikit! Kau bisa terlambat!"

Jongin yakin, Kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya. Dan dia kembali memfokuskan matanya pada sup buatan Kyungsoo yang beberapa sendok lagi akan habis.

"Ini enak sekali, benar-benar enak. Rasanya aku ingin memakan sup ini setiap hari"

Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil memuji masakan Kyungsoo, senyumnya yang begitu lebar membuat kedua mata elangnya hanya tersisa menjadi segaris mata. Namun tanpa ia sadari, setetes bulir bening menyeruak dari balik kelopak matanya, jatuh tanpa ia ketahui, melebur menjadi satu dengan kuah sup bening di mangkuknya.

Faktanya, pemuda berkulit tan itu setengah mati tengah menyembunyikan tangisannya.

.

.

.

Jongin berbohong, dia berbohong pada Kyungsoo sekaligus kepada kedua orang tuanya. Setelah makan, Jongin mendapati Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah lengkap dan tas ranselnya, dan seketika itu juga, Jongin merasa ia akan segera diusir.

"Bajumu sudah aku keringkan, aku memang belum sempat mencucinya"

Kyungsoo menyodorkan bungkusan putih berisi baju seragam Jongin yang basah semalam. Jongin menegak ludahnya kasar, kalimat Kyungsoo barusan adalah usiran halus yang dapat Jongin pahami. Namun pemuda itu belum mau beranjak.

"Ah.. terimakasih Kyung" Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, namun ketika tinggal selangkah lagi ia menggapai bungkusan putih yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo, tubuh Jongin jatuh ke lantai, menghasilkan suara debaman yang sontak membuat pemuda kecil bermata bulat di depannya terkejut setengah mati.

"Jong! Jongin!" Kyungsoo tampak panik, dia berjongkok, meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Jongin, mengguncangnya pelan.

"Kyung~"

Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sayu, sontak membuat pria mungil itu mendekatkan telapak tangannya ke kening Jongin, takut sakit sahabatnya yang semalam itu kambuh lagi.

"Tidak panas, tidak dingin juga" Kyungsoo bergumam

"Kepalaku Kyung, kepalaku sakit sekali" Jongin mengoreksi diagnosa Kyungsoo, Jongin berusaha bangun, membuat tubuhnya terduduk diatas lantai, kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Kepalamu masih sakit?" Kini Kyungsoo yang ikut-ikutan memegangi kepala Jongin.

"Ne, neomu appo Kyung" Jongin meringis, membuat tatapan mengiba Kyungsoo padanya semakin menjadi.

"Tapi bagaimana ini Jong? Aku harus berangkat sekolah, aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang sekarang" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Oh! Atau kutelpon ayah ibumu saja untuk menjemputmu disini"

"Andwae!"

Kyungsoo terkejut, barusan dia mendengar Jongin berteriak, padahal belum semenit yang lalu Jongin berubah jadi tidak berdaya.

"Maksudku, jangan Kyung. Ayahku sedang ada di luar kota, dan ibu sedang menjenguk nenek di Mokpo, aku tak mau membuat mereka khawatir, apalagi harus menjemputku jauh-jauh kesini" Jongin kembali menormalkan suaranya, menormalkan suaranya menyerupai orang sakit.

"Tapi, kau sedang sakit Jong, kau harus beristirahat"

Dalam hati, Jongin tersenyum mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo barusan. Pemuda kecil itu tanpa sadar sedang menyambut rencana seorang Kim Jongin. "Tidak bisakah aku istirahat disini sebentar?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada lemah yang dibuat-buat. Oh, seoarang Jongin nampaknya akan menang kali ini.

"Tapi, apakah tidak apa-apa kau kutinggal sendiri?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal buruk pada rumahmu ini, kau bisa pegang janjiku" Jongin meyakinkan

"Bukan begitu Jong, aku percaya kau tidak akan melakukan hal buruk di rumahku. Tapi kondisimu, Bagaimana kalau kau butuh sesuatu dan aku tidak ada?"

Jongin tersenyum, kini senyum sungguhan yang dapat Kyungsoo lihat. Jongin merasa lega, ternyata sahabatnya sudah kembali seperti semula, menjadi Kyungsoo yang selalu mengerti dirinya dan perduli padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyung, aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar. Kau berangkatlah, aku akan berbaring di sofa saja" Dengan perlahan Jongin bangkit, diikuti Kyungsoo yang juga mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Pelan-pelan Jong" Kyungsoo tanpa sadar memegang lengan Jongin, membantu sahabatnya itu berbaring di sofa. Untunglah sofa Kyungsoo sudah kering, bekas ditiduri Jongin dengan bajunya yang basah kuyup semalam.

"Kau berangkatlah" Jongin tersenyum lagi kepada Kyungsoo, mendapati sahabatnya yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir, Jongin ikut merasa bersalah juga.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu Jong. Jika butuh sesuatu langsung telepon aku, ne?" Kyungsoo melepas genggaman tangannya pada lengan Jongin, perlahan tubuhnya menjauh.

"Kyung?"

"Ne?" Dengan cepat Kyungsoo berbalik ketika Jongin memanggilnya

Gerakan Kyungsoo yang terburu-buru ketika dia memanggil pemuda mungil itu membuat Jongin terkekeh. "Aku hanya ingin bilang hati-hati" Jongin berkata sambil memperbaiki letak kepalanya pada senderan sofa.

"Tentu saja" Kyungsoo menghadiahi Jongin dengan senyum heartlipsnya, lalu menghilang dibalik pintu dengan sebelumnya melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin.

Jongin dengan perlahan menutup kedua mata elangnya, namun ketika mendengar bunyi pintu terkunci, dengan segera Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dan di dalam rumah Kyungsoo terdengar teriakan.

"AAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHAAAAAAA!" Jongin melopat-lompat kegirangan.

"Saatnya mengeksplorasi rumahmu Kyung"

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai!"

Jongin berteriak sendiri, tersenyum dengan hasil karyanya, beberapa jam berlalu sejak Kyungsoo meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah, jadi Jongin berniat membalas budi baik Kyungsoo yang sudah mau menampungnya karena tingkah lakunya yang konyol kemarin serta karena ia merasa bersalah telah menipu Kyungsoo dengan berpura-pura sakit lagi. Dia berinisiatif membersihkan beberapa bagian rumah Kyungsoo sebelum sahabatnya itu kembali dari sekolah dan benar-benar menendangnya keluar dari rumah. Jongin sudah selesai mencuci piring bekas mereka sarapan tadi pagi yang belum sempat Kyungsoo cuci, merapihkan bantal-bantal sofa serta mengembalikan beberapa benda yang berserakan di lantai satu. Jongin hanya mengerjakan pekerjaan ringan yang mampu ia kerjakan. Ya, setidaknya pemuda berkulit tan itu telah berusaha semampunya.

Jongin mendudukan tubuhnya di atas sofa, tiba-tiba rasa bosan menyerangnya, dia melirik jam dinding lagi, masih menunjukan angka dua belas, itu artinya masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah. Jongin bangkit lagi dari duduknya, mengitari ruang makan, lalu kembali lagi ke hadapan sofa, matanya berkeliling, sesekali melirik TV plasma besar di ruangan itu, menggodanya untuk menonton, namun nampaknya Jongin tidak tertarik. Dia berbalik lagi, mulai menjejakan kakinya di atas anak-anak tangga. Hingga pemuda itu sampai di depan pintu sebuah kamar tempat ia tidur semalam, kamar Kyungsoo.

Katakan saja kalau Jongin itu lancang, padahal pemuda itu sudah berjanji akan membalas hutang budinya pada Kyungsoo, namun malah dengan seenaknya dia memasuki kamar sahabatnya itu tanpa izin. Mungkin karena semalam tubuhnya terlalu menggigil dan kepalanya terlalu pusing, Jongin tak bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan kamar yang ia tiduri. Nuansa kamar yang begitu mencerminkan seorang Do Kyungsoo dengan warna biru langit yang mendominasi, warna kesukaan Kyungsoo.

Jongin terlihat begitu menikmati eksplorasi kurang ajarnya pada kamar Kyungsoo, mata elangnya terlihat begitu seksama merekam setiap sudut kamar sahabatnya tersebut, dan mata Jongin berhenti pada meja belajar Kyungsoo yang terletak di sudut kamar, dekat jendela. Matanya menangkap sebuah figura foto yang membikai sebuah foto yang familiar bagi Jongin. Dia mendekat, ketika tangannya meraih bingkai foto itu, Jongin tersenyum. Itu fotonya dengan Kyungsoo dua tahun lalu, tepatnya saat ia dan Kyungsoo lulus sekolah menengah. Jongin jadi tertawa sendiri melihat penampilannya dua tahun lalu, begitu culun pikirnya. Matanya beralih pada sosok yang tengah dirangkulnya di foto itu, seseorang yang sampai sekarang terlihat sangat kecil ketika dia rangkul, Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah berubah, sahabat mungilnya itu tetap mengagumkan seperti biasa. Jongin berniat mengembalikan foto itu ke tempatnya, tapi dasarnya Jongin itu ceroboh, dia salah meletakkan bingkai foto itu hingga membuatnya jatuh. Jongin menerka ia akan segera mendengar bunyi pecahan kaca bingkai, namun dia tak mendengar apapun.

Dibawah, bingkai foto itu jatuh diatas sebuah kotak yang dilapisi kain flanel berwarna biru gelap. Jongin berniat mengambil bingkai itu, mengikutsertakan kain yang menutupi kotak. Ia hendak mengembalikannya, namun ketika matanya melihat sebuah tape recorder dari balik kain biru gelap itu, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tape recorder"

Jongin menatap tape recorder berwarna abu-abu dengan gradasi hitam itu lekat, tepat di sebelah kanan bawah tape recorder itu dia menemukan tulisan yang ditulis menggunakan spidol hitam.

' _**From DKS for KJI'**_

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tidak mengerti dengan sepenggal kalimat yang Jongin yakini Kyungsoo tuliskan pada tape recorder itu. Jongin jadi semakin penasaran dengan isi tape recorder yang ia pegang, jadi pemuda itu memberanikan diri menekan tombol play. Dan tape recorder Kyungsoo mulai memainkan kenangannya dengan sang pemilik.

'_**11 Desember 2008. Hai, Do Kyungsoo disini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan hingga akhirnya aku membeli tape recorder ini dari toko barang bekas, ku kira barang ini akan berguna jika aku sedang kesepian seperti ini, jadi aku—'**_

Jongin menekan tombol next di tape recorder itu.

'_**12 Januari 2009. Selamat ulang tahun untukku, semoga aku bisa tumbuh menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa dan tidak cengeng seperti ini lagi. Terimakasih aku ucapkan kepada sahabat baikku, Kim Jongin si kulit hitam itu karena sudah mau membuatkan perayaan kecil dihari ulang tahunku, Terimakasih atas deobokkinynya Jong!'**_

Hati Jongin berdesir, membawa ingatannya kemasa lalu beberapa tahun lalu, masih ia ingat dengan sangat jelas ketika Kyungsoo berulang tahun yang ke 13. Dia hanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada sahabatnya itu dan mentraktirnya dengan seporsi deobokki. Bagi Jongin itu hanyalah perayaan ulang tahun yang terlalu biasa untuknya, tapi dia tak pernah menyangka Kyungsoo akan begitu berterimakasih karena dia telah mengingat hari ulang tahun teman mungilnya itu.

Jongin kembali menekan tombol next di tape recorder itu, jari-jari panjangnya menekan tombol itu secara acak, tidak lagi hanya menekan satu kali.

'_**14 Januari 2013. Selamat ulang tahun ke tujuh belas Jongin, maaf aku hanya bisa memberikanmu syal sebagai hadiah, aku harap kau suka dengan hadiahku. Jong, kita semakin tua ya? Apakah nanti, ketika kita sama-sama beranjak dewasa dan memiliki kehidupan masing-masing, kau akan melupakannku? Ku harap itu tak akan pernah terjadi Jong, selama kita bersahabat, aku benar-benar berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena Dia telah mempertemukan ku dengan mu. Kamu itu sangat berarti buatku Jong, aku menyayangimu Kim Jongin-'**_

Jongin tersenyum, suara Kyungsoo di rekaman itu semakin lama semakin terdengar samar, seakan ia tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu ketika mengatakannya. Jongin kira rekaman itu sudah selesai, namun ketika jari telunjuknya hendak menekan tombol 'next', suara Kyungsoo terdengar lagi.

'_**-Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku mencintaimu Jongin, tolong maafkan aku'**_

Dan rekaman itu berhenti, menyisakan keheningan bagi Jongin. Sebagian dari hatinya melonjak-lonjak dengan getaran menggebu yang menyenangkan ketika ia mendengar pernyataan cinta itu sekali lagi, tapi akal sehatnya menarik rasa menyenangkan itu pergi, dia tak boleh begini, Kyungsoo itu sahabatnya dan akan seperti itu selamanya.

'Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!'

Jongin terperanjat ketika indra pendengarannya mendengar dentang bel dari lantai satu.

"Kyungsoo sudah datang"

Cepat-cepat ia meletakkan tape recorder itu pada tempatnya semula, kemudian bergegas turun ke bawah dengan terlebih dulu menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Ketika Jongin mendengar suara pintu terbuka, ia semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kyung, kau sudah pu-"

Namun kalimat Jongin terhenti ketika yang ia tangkap dalam penglihatannya bukanlah sosok Kyungsoo. Disana, telah berdiri seorang laki-laki tinggi jangkung dengan rambut blonde dan wajah oriental. Laki-laki itu menatap Jongin dengan pandangan aneh dan tak suka, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"Siapa kau?" Laki-laki tinggi itu bertanya dingin padanya, dengan tatapan mata yang seakan dapat menelan Jongin hidup-hidup.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu tuan, bagaimana kau bisa membuka pintu rumah orang lain?" Jongin menjawab dengan sama dinginnya.

Lelaki pirang itu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Dia merogoh saku mantelnya dan menunjukan sesuatu ke hadapan Jongin, sebuah kunci. Mata Jongin terbelalak, bukan karena keunikan atau keanehan yang ada pada kunci yang lelaki itu pegang, namun pada bentuknya yang sama persis dengan kunci milik Kyungsoo. Kunci yang sama, yang digunakan Kyungsoo untuk menggunci rumahnya.

"Aku memiliki kunci rumah ini, sama seperti pemilik rumah ini" Lelaki itu menyeringai menang pada Jongin.

Rahang Jongin mengeras, dia merasa tak terima dengan apa yang ia lihat. Bagaimana bisa orang asing itu memiliki kunci rumah Kyungsoo, dan bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri tak pernah memberitahunya sedikitpun mengenai lelaki pirang itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya!" Jongin membentak lelaki pirang itu, namun lelaki itu tampak tak keberatan sama sekali dengan bentakan Jongin.

"_Calm down buddy_, aku akan senang hati mengenalkan diriku padamu Jongin-shi" Lelaki itu menyeringai lagi

"Kau? Darimana kau tau namaku?" Mata Jongin menyalang marah

"Namaku Kris, dan jika kau bertanya bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui namamu, seharusnya kau sudah tahu darimana aku bisa mengetahuinya jika bukan dari Kyungsoo"

Jongin merasa tubuhnya memanas, mendengar lelaki bernama Kris itu menyebut nama Kyungsoo membuatnya serasa ingin meledak.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa menceritakan diriku padamu? Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo?!"

Kris tertawa mengejek kepada Jongin, kemudian pemuda chinese-kanadian itu menjawab pertanyaan beruntut Jongin dengan santai.

"Jadi seperti inilah seorang Kim Jongin, begitu kekanakan. Lucu sekali"

"Cepat jawab pertanyaanku sialan!" Jongin melangkah ke depan, meraih kerah mantel pria blonde yang hanya dua cm lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu siapa aku Jongin-shi? Baiklah, jika itu maumu" Dengan kasar, Kris menepis tangan Jongin dari kerah mantelnya.

"Namaku Wu Yifan, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Aku adalah orang yang diutus oleh appa Kyungsoo untuk menjaganya selama ia tak berada di Korea—"

Tangan Jongin mengepal diudara, dia sudah tidak tahan mendengar penuturan Kris mengenai Kyungsoo dan berbagai kenyataan lain bahwa Kyungsoo telah menyimpan banyak rahasia tanpa Jongin ketahui, dia merasa telah ditipu. Dan satu kalimat selanjutnya yang ia dengar, seakan meruntuhkan kekuatannya seketika.

"—Aku adalah tunangan Do Kyungsoo"

Jongin maju dengan membabi-buta, melepaskan kepalan tangannya yang tadi hanya melayang di udara. Dia memegang kerah mantel Kris lagi, memukul rahang pemuda itu hingga Jongin bisa mendengar suara gertakan tulang.

"Sialan kau! Jangan bicara omong kosong, keparat!"

Dia melepas pukulan keduanya, ketiganya, keempatnya pada wajah Kris, memukul pemuda blonde itu tanpa ampun.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo milikku, dia hanya milikku sialan!"

Jongin berteriak, disertai dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Kris.

"Jangan, jangan lakukan itu kumohon..."

Jongin merasa lelah sendiri, setelah puas menghajar Kris, dia melepas pegangannya pada kerah mantel Kris, membiarkan pria jangkung itu tergeletak dilantai.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu.." Jongin mendesis, memandang Kris dengan pandangan jijik

Kris hanya menyeringai, sesekali mengumpat karena luka yang ia dapatkan dari Jongin barusan "Kau hanya seorang pengecut Jongin-shi. Dan pada akhirnya, akulah yang akan Kyungsoo pilih, bukan pria bodoh sepertimu yang bahkan tak tau perasaannya sendiri!" Kris berteriak

"Sialan kau! Siapa kau sebenarnya! Keparat!"

Kata-kata Kris tadi kembali menyulut amarah Jongin, dia kembali menarik tubuh Kris bangun, menghajar lelaki itu dengan sekuat tenaganya.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang bola mata tengah melihatnya dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang. Tanpa Jongin sadari, Kyungsoo telah berdiri diambang pintunya dengan tangis yang nyaris pecah. Ketika Jongin akan melepas pukulan terakhirnya pada wajah Kris, dia mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

"Jongin hentikan! Dasar kau keparat!" Kyungsoo menerjangnya, dengan sebuah pukulan pada sudut bibirnya, ia terhuyung jatuh kebelakang.

Hatinya begitu sakit, ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo membopong tubuh jangkung Kris bangun, Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

"Kyung, jawab aku! Siapa dia sebenarnya!" Jongin dengan susah payah berdiri, menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang perlahan menjauhinya.

"Kris pasti telah mengatakannya padamu Jong, jadi kumohon pergilah sekarang, sebelum kau semakin menyakitinya, kumohon" Kyungsoo berkata dingin, ia kembali berjalan perlahan menjauhi Jongin, tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Tidak, aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu. Siapa dia sebenarnya Do Kyungsoo?"

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti, tanpa menoleh pada Jongin di belakang ia berkata lirih.

"Kris adalah tunanganku, jadi pergilah sekarang sebelum aku benar-benar membencimu Kim Jongin"

Langkah Kyungsoo terus menjauhinya, tanpa menoleh pada Jongin, lelaki mungil itu membawa lelaki jangkung yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya ke lantai dua. Menyisakan Jongin dengan keperihan dan penyesalan mendalam.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar terlambat.."

Pemuda tan itu melangkah perlahan menuju pintu, meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo dengan sejuta kenangan tentangnya.

"Aku benar-benar sudah terlambat, begitukah Kyung?"

.

.

.

TBC

-JUST FRIEND Chap.4-

Sekali lagi, Terimakasih kepada semua readers yang sudah mau review cerita saya, saya sangat mengapresiasi segala bentuk review readers yang membangun saya untuk lebih baik lagi dalam menulis fanfic.

Akhir kata, **Review for chap.4 please**

Kamsahamnieda ^^


	5. Chapter 5

-Se Na Oh present-

**JUST FRIEND**

**CHAPTER 5 HERE !**

It's KAISOO fanfic

Start with KAISOO

End with KAISOO

NO gs! It's YAOI ! It's YAOI ! and always **YAOI** !

Jika tidak berkenan dengan gendre cerita saya, silahkan tekan tombol **'back**' .

Jika berkenan, silahkan menikmati. Jangan lupa review juseyo~~~

Maaf atas keterlambatan chapter ini, tugas datang silih berganti tanpa saya minta, Jeongmal Mianhae.. Akhir kata dari saya, Happy reading yorobun ^^

.

.

.

- JUST FRIEND chap.5 -

"_I know, You can't trust anyone now~_

_I'm not trying to tell you the truth~_

_I know, I can't protect you anymore~_

_I'm not trying to tell you the fact~_

_I can't find it again, I can't have it again~_

_The happy days (with you)~"__** – **_Kim Jongin

_**-Every single day by Non-fiction**_

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?"

Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada sedingin mungkin, ditangan pemuda mungil itu terdapat kain dan sebuah mangkuk berisi air es.

"Mau apa lagi? Tentu saja aku mau menemuimu, Kyung"

Kris mendengakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyungsoo yang masih membeku, berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Kau tidak mau mengobatiku?" Pria blonde itu berkata sambil menujuk-nunjuk sudut bibirnya yang lebam.

"Kenapa kau datang tanpa memberitahuku dulu? Kenapa kau tidak menelfon dulu?" Kyungsoo tidak mengindahkan perkataan Kris, kedua mata bulatnya menatap marah.

"Memangnya harus ya?" Namun bukannya takut, lelaki jangkung bernama asli Wu Yifan itu terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi marah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya lucu.

Kyungsoo tetap diam, menunggu jawaban dari Kris yang bisa ia anggap sebagai jawaban, bukan hanya sekedar ingin menggodanya.

"Well, kau tahu kan kita sudah bertunangan itu artinya aku su—"

"Tidak ada yang bilang seperti itu, kau lah yang memutuskan itu secara sepihak Kris"

"Walaupun begitu keluargaku setuju, ayahmu juga, beliau bahkan mendukung kita sebagai pasangan gay" Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya yang berwarna sama dengan rambut pirangnya. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah percaya dirinya.

Ya, ayah Kyungsoo mendukung anaknya untuk menjadi pasangan gay, hanya jika anaknya berpasangan dengan Kris yang notabene adalah anak dari direktur utama perusahaan Wu yang merupakan perusahaan tekstil terbesar dan terkaya di Cina. Dan itu bukan tanpa alasan.

Tadinya Kyungsoo merasa hidupnya akan membaik setelah ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya, nyatanya memang keadaannya membaik, pemuda kecil itu tak pernah kekurangan suatu apapun dihidupnya, ayahnya selalu memenuhi kebutuhannya walau bukan garis tanpa pemuda kecil itu sadari, ayahnya telah berubah, dia telah berubah menjadi pria tua yang haus akan ambisi dan kekuasaan. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan ambisinya, termasuk dengan mengorbankan Kyungsoo. Pemuda kecil itu sudah lelah untuk meminta penjelasan pada ayahnya, ketika ia memaksa pada beliau, maka ayahnya itu akan menjawab bahwa itulah tugas Kyungsoo sebagai anak yang telah ia rawat selama ini, Kyungsoo harus tau cara membalas budi baiknya. Dan memang Kyungsoo bisa berbuat apa jika ayahnya telah memerintah, dia masih akan berpikir dua kali jika harus kelaparan dan tidur di jalan.

Sebuah kenyataan yang mau tidak mau harus Kyungsoo telan seperti pil pahit, bahwa kedua orang tuanya bahkan tak benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai anak mereka.

"Bukankah aku sudah katakan padamu bahwa ayahku punya maksud lain dibalik ini semua, dia punya rencana, dan agar rencanyanya terwujud dia menggunakanku, jadi—"

"Aku sudah mendengar itu beratus-ratus atau mengkin beribu-ribu kali darimu Kyung, dan terserah dengan rencana appamu yang kau bilang rencana busuk atau apalah, karena aku tak akan pernah perduli sayang"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat ketika Kris bangkit dari duduknya di sofa, membawa tubuh jangkungnya mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Jadi jangan katakan itu lagi, Oke?"

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hembusan napas Kris saat pemuda itu berbicara dengan jarak seintim ini dengannya.

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang mendengak, jarak tinggi mereka yang berbeda hampir 20cm, mengingat tinggi Kyungsoo yang cukup mungil jika dibandingkan tinggi Kris yang hampir menyamai tinggi pintu rumahnya. Bagi Kyungsoo, mendengak dengan jarak sejauh ini membuat lehernya lama-lama terasa kaku.

"Kau akan menyesal Kris, kau akan menyesal karena tidak menghentikan appaku" Kyungsoo berkata sambil berdesis tak suka.

Pemuda chinise itu menggeleng pelan, dengan kedua sudut bibir yang biru lebam dia tersenyum kecil. "Ani, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal selama itu bisa membuatmu menjadi milikku". Tangan kanan Kris terangkat hendak membelai permukaan kulit pipi Kyungsoo yang tembam, namun sedetik sebelum tangan itu dapat merasakan halus kulit Kyungsoo, pemuda mungil itu kembali melangkah menjauh.

Kyungsoo meletakkan mangkuk berisi air es yang sudah mulai cair itu diatas meja di depan sofa, tak menghiraukan desah kecewa dari pemuda jangkung yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ayahku, dia punya ambisi yang besar. Dan ia ingin menghancurkan perusahaan ayahmu Kris. Dia menggunakanku ketika ia tahu bahwa pewaris tunggal perusahaan Wu adalah seorang gay—"

Kris tak merespon, jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku juga sudah pernah beliau gunakan untuk mendapatkan saham perusahaan Lee, dia menjodohkanku dengan putri semata wayang mereka, namun aku beruntung, gadis itu sudah memiliki kekasih, jadi dengan terang-terangan ia menolakku, dan secara otomatis rencana ayah tidak bisa terlaksana, jadi—"

"Jadi apa?"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kris, ketika telinganya menangkap nada dingin dan berat dari kalimat pendek yang dilontarkan pemuda chinese itu.

"Jadi aku harap kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang nona Lee lakukan"

Kris diam, hanya menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Jika aku tak mau?" pemuda chinese itu menantang lagi.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas pelan, sungguh rasanya ia sangat lelah meyakinkan Kris untuk menolaknya. "Kau harus melakukannya, atau perusahaan ayahmu akan—"

"Akan apa? Akan hancur? Akan bangkrut? Begitu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ne" dia menjawab singkat.

"Sebenarnya kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata, barusan dia mendengar Kris menyebutnya bodoh. Yang benar saja?

"Perusahaan ayahku tak akan jatuh hanya karena rencana ayahmu, jika yang ayahmu inginkan adalah jabatan disana, maka aku bisa memberikannya, jika dia ingin saham di perusahaan ayahku, maka aku akan senang hati memberikan bagianku pada ayahmu. Perusahaan Wu bukan perusahaan yang baru berdiri kemarin Kyung, dan gangguan kecil dari ayahmu tak akan menggoyahkan apapun" Kris berkata angkuh, dengan mata yang masih terilhat mengintimidasi Kyungsoo, kaki-kaki panjangnya perlahan menghilangkan kembali jarak diantara mereka.

"Tapi aku masih STRAIGHT!" Kyungsoo berteriak, membuat Kris menghentikan langkahnya mendekat. Kemudian pemuda itu terkekeh kecil kepada pemuda mungil di depannya.

"Jika kau berkata seperti itu saat aku pertama kali mengajakmu berpacaran, mungkin aku akan percaya, tapi sekarang... jangan harap itu terjadi Kyung"

"Aku serius! Aku masih straight! Aku masih menyukai paha mulus dan dada besar!"

"Benarkah?" Kris bertanya dengan nada meremehkan, sesekali pemuda itu mengusap sudut bibirnya. "Benar karena itu? Bukan karena sahabat pecundangmu itu, Kyung?"

"Mwo?! Siapa sebenarnya yang kau sebut pecundang, tuan Wu?!"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat tercintamu itu, Kim Jongin"

Kyungsoo terdiam ketika Kris menyebut nama sahabatnya yang ia usir beberapa saat yang lalu karena memukuli Kris.

"Bicara apa kau ini!" Kyungsoo membentak lagi, wajah mungilnya terlihat memerah.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Kyung, tak akan bisa" Dengan cepat Kris melangkah, memegang kedua sisi pundak Kyungsoo yang sempit dengan kedua tangannya. "Tatap aku—" Kris meminta, namun Kyungsoo kembali tak mengindahkannya, pemandangan lantai nampaknya lebih memikat hatinya dari pada menatap lelaki Jangkung di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak mau?" Kris bertanya dengan nada kecewa, namun ia tidak kehilangan akal agar Kyungsoo menatapnya, tangan kanannya ia lepaskan pada pudak Kyungsoo, beralih pada dagu pemuda mungil itu, dengan gerakan pelan menarik dagu itu hingga wajah Kyungsoo mau tak mau mengikuti pergerakan dagunya, hingga mata bulatnya bertemu mata Kris.

"Aku melihatmu menangis tadi—"

Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suara pemuda jangkung dihadapannya dengan begitu lirih, mata tajam Kris menyendu, namun pemuda jangkung itu nampak menggantung kalimatnya, jadi Kyungsoo hanya diam, menunggu.

"—tadi, saat Jongin menghajarku. Aku melihat kau menangis, kenapa?"

Ini pertama kalinya sejak Kyungsoo mengenal Kris dari pemaksaan ayahnya, ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mendengar suara Kris yang begitu lirih, hingga terasa menggelitik telinga hingga menjalar sampai kehatinya.

"Aku tidak menangis!" Kyungsoo membentak kasar, sama kasarnya dengan dia melepas tangan Kris dari dagu mungilnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau takut? Apa yang kau takutkan? Kau takut aku terluka atau—"

Kris tidak menghiraukan kalimat sangkahan Kyungsoo, dia sudah lebih dulu tau bahwa pemuda mungil itu berbohong. Sepenggal kalimat itu belum ia selesaikan, ketika matanya menangkap gelagat gelisah dari Kyungsoo, nampaknya Kyungsoo tau dengan isi sepenggal kalimat lagi yang akan Kris lontarkan.

"—atau kau takut Jongin terluka?"

Kyungsoo tercekat, dia sudah menebak Kris akan bertanya mengenai itu, dan dia tak bisa menjawabnya tanpa berbohong.

"Kenapa kau diam? Jadi benar kau menangis karena Jongin, bukan karena aku Kyung?"

Kyungsoo ingin lenyap saat itu juga. Pergi dari hadapan pemuda blonde itu secepatnya. Faktanya Kyungsoo memang tak pernah melirik pemuda jangkung itu barang sedetikpun, tidak bisa dia pungkiri bahwa Kris itu mempesona, mempesona dengan semua yang ada pada parasnya, serta mempesona dengan semua latar belakang kehidupannya, seharusnya Kyungsoo bersyukur karena Kris adalah seorang gay dan pemuda itu sangat tergila-gila padanya. Namun Kyungsoo tak merasa itu semua sebagai keuntungan, karena hatinya dengan terang-terangan menolak Kris. Jika saja Kris hanya memintanya menjadi teman atau sahabatnya, maka Kyungsoo tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengabulkan permintaan itu, sejujurnya ia nyaman dengan keberadaan pemuda chinese-canadian yang berusia empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu, Kyungsoo rasa mungkin hidupnya akan lebih berwarna jika dia memiliki figur seorang hyung yang bisa ia temukan di diri Kris. Tapi nampaknya Kris sudah lebih dulu terjerat pada pesona pemuda mungil itu, dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling, dia langsung memita ayahnya untuk menunangkannya dengan Kyungsoo. Jelas, ayah Kyungsoo sangat mendukung itu, status anak-anak mereka nantinya akan mempermudah ayah Kyungsoo menjalankan rencanya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar lelah, walaupun dia tidak mencintai Kris sebagaimana pemuda itu mencintainya, Kyungsoo tak sanggup membenci pemuda itu. Baginya, walau ada beberapa orang yang berkata Kris adalah aib bagi keluarga Wu karena dia seorang gay, Kris adalah teman yang baik. Dan Kyungsoo hanya ingin seorang Kris berdiri pada porsinya sebagai teman baik Kyungsoo, tidak lebih. Karena ketika pemuda jangkung itu melangkahkan hatinya lebih jauh untuk mencintai Kyungsoo, hal itu hanya akan semakin menyakiti hatinya. Karena Kyungsoo tak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaan Kris, sekeras apapun dia mencoba. Hati Kyungsoo sudah terkunci, dan kunci untuk bisa membuka hatinya hanya ada pada seorang Kim Jongin.

"Ne, aku menangis karena Jongin. Bukan karenamu"

Sebuah kenyataan pahit yang lagi-lagi menghantam relung hati Kris seperti palu godam yang menyebarkan rasa sakit yang terus-menerus. Membuat tatapan mata Kris yang sudah sendu bertambah remang, pemuda itu melangkah menjauh dari Kyungsoo, dengan lemah mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa, matanya menunduk kebawah. Dengan gerakan pelan, Kris membawa mangkuk berisi air es beserta kain di meja depan sofa mendekat pada tubuhnya, mencelupkan kain itu dalam mangkuk, memerasnya sedikit kemudian mulai mengompres luka-luka pada sudut bibirnya sendiri.

"Akh! Appo!" Secara tak sengaja, Kris menekan lukanya terlalu kuat, hingga ia sendiri harus mendesis kesakitan.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan itu sendirian"

Kris tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kyungsoo, bahkan ketika pemuda mungil itu sudah duduk disampingnya. Dengan cepat, tanpa meminta dulu kepada Kris, Kyungsoo mengambil kain itu dari genggamannya, lalu mulai menekan-nekan sudut bibir Kris yang tampak sobek.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Kyungsoo tau dia sedang ditatap dengan begitu intens oleh Kris, tapi dia tak mau menatap Kris balik, dia hanya fokus untuk mengobati luka di sudut bibir Kris.

"Aku tanya, kenapa kau mempermainkanku Kyung!"

Teriakan Kris itu sontak membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menyecap kain basah itu ke sudut bibir Kris.

"Aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu Kris. Bukankah aku sudah bilang berkali-kali padamu, jangan mencintaiku, karena aku tak akan pernah bisa membalasnya"

Setelah mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan kepastian itu, Kris membuang wajahnya, menatap ke arah lain, menyembunyikan matanya yang kini terasa panas membakar, mempersiapkan setetes cairan air mata untuk ia tumpahkan.

"Tapi, tak bisakah, tak bisakah kau mencobanya Kyung?" Walau pemuda chinese itu tau kenyataan tentang bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo terhadapnya, ia tak igin menyerah begitu saja.

"Tak bisakah?" Kris menoleh lagi, mempertemukan kedua matanya dengan kedua bola mata bulat favoritnya.

"Mian, tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa... aku, maafkan aku Kris"

Setetes air mata itu turun menggenani rahang tegas Kris, mata pemuda jangkung itu memburam di tutup embun air mata. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh kecewa yang menyesakkan hati. Membuat hati Kyungsoo mendesir sakit juga, sungguh, ia tak mau menyakiti Kris, namun ia juga tak bisa berpura-pura mencintai pemuda itu, karena itu akan semakin menyakiti Kris dan dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku.." Kyungsoo berkata lirih. Sedetik kemudian, Kyungsoo sudah mendapati tubuhnya berada dalam pelukan Kris, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan bahunya yang masih tertutup seragam terasa basah, Kris memeluk Kyungsoo dengan posesif. Dalam diam, Kris menangis di bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu Do Kyungsoo, kau tau betapa sakitnya aku sekarang"

Kris berkata dibalik punggung Kyungsoo, suaranya terdengar serak karena menahan tangis.

"Maafkan aku Kris, maaf.. sekali lagi maafkan aku"

Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa membalas pelukan pemuda jangkung itu sambil kata 'maaf' tetap terukir di bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menerimamu, maafkan aku karena aku sudah mencintai Jongin"

Kris mendekap Kyungsoo lebih erat, dia ingin melepas semuanya, dia ingin melepas semua rasa sakitnya selama menunggu Kyungsoo, dia ingin kenyataan yang ia terima sama dengan harapannya atas pemuda mungil itu, namun dia sadar bahwa sejak awal mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo hanya ada disana atas paksaan ayahnya, pemuda mungil itu hanya diperalat ayahnya. Kris ingin memungkiri bahwa sesungguhnya Kyungsoo tak pernah lebih memandangnya dari seorang teman, dia berusaha keras agar Kyungsoo jatuh hati padanya, namun dia tau, dia telah kalah telak dengan sahabat Kyungsoo sendiri. Dia mengakui kekalahannya dengan Kim Jongin.

"Aku-aku sangat membencimu, sangat"

Dan Kris kembali menangis dengan bahu Kyungsoo sebagai sandarannya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Jongin datang ke sekolah dengan penampilan berantakan, sama berantakannya dengan pikirannya. Berkali-kali pemuda bermarga Kim itu bergerak resah di bangkunya, mata tajamnya tak henti-henti memandang pintu kelas, jantungnya berdebar-debar sambil menatapi satu-persatu teman sekelasnya datang melewati pintu. Hanya ada satu orang yang Jongin tunggu, dia hanya menunggu sahabatnya, pemuda itu menunggu Kyungsoo.

Dia punya segudang pertanyaan yang akan ia tanyakan pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin harus bisa mendesak sahabatnya untuk menjelaskan mengenai semua hal yang sudah Kyungsoo sembunyikan darinya serta alasan mengapa Kyungsoo tidak mau membalas semua pesan dan mengangkat semua panggilannya setelah Kyungsoo dengan kejam mengusirnya kemarin.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu mengusap wajah eksotisnya kasar, kalau dipikir-pikir itu memang salahnya juga, siapa suruh dia dengan seenak dahi memukul pemuda chinese bernama Kris itu dengan membabi-buta, di rumah Kyungsoo lagi. Terang saja itu membuat Kyungsoo murka, belum lagi yang dia pukuli merupakan tunangan Kyungsoo. Ya, setidaknya itu informasi yang Jongin dengar dari penuturan Kris kemarin, dan nampaknya Kyungsoo juga membenarkan pernyataan itu walau Jongin setengah mati tidak ingin percaya.

Walau pun Jongin tau bahwa kelakuannya kemarin sudah sangat keterlaluan, tapi dia punya alasan melakukan itu pada Kris. Alasan pertama adalah karena Jongin merasa Kris itu adalah pria kurang ajar yang seenaknya memasuki rumah sahabatnya, dan dia juga sangat kesal ketika pemuda itu memiliki duplikat kunci rumah Kyungsoo. Alasan kedua adalah karena sejak pertama kali Jongin bertemu Kris, pemuda blonde itu selalu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan meremehkan, tatapan benci dan tak suka, memangnya Jongin salah apa sampai pemuda yang aru pertama kali ia temui itu menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek. Sedangkan alasan terakhir adalah karena Jongin tau ketika melihat Kris, dia merasa terancam. Ketika ia melihat pemuda itu memiliki duplikat kunci rumah Kyungsoo, ketika Kris berkata bahwa ayah Kyungsoo sendiri lah yang mengirimnya untuk menjaga Kyungsoo, dan ketika Kris berkata bahwa ia dan Kyungsoo sudah bertunangan. Jongin tidak tahu, tapi sesuatu tengah berdesir dengan keras dihatinya ketika ia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo tak seterbuka yang ia pikirkan selama ini, Kyungsoo memiliki banyak rahasia yang tidak ia beritahu pada Jongin. Jongin merasa Kyungsoo sengaja melakukan itu semua.

Jongin sadar bahwa kemarin itu dia kehilangan kendali atas tubuh dan fikirannya. Dia tak menepati janjinya untuk tidak membawa Kyungsoo ke masalah yang ia buat. Sungguh, Jongin menyesal atas kelakuannya kemarin. Tapi apa daya, hatinya tengah mengambil alih seluruh kendali Jongin saat itu, Jongin hanya bergerak mengikuti suatu desiran perih di dadanya, membuatnya dengan brutal menghajar Kris yang berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang menjauhinya. Jongin tau dia telah membuat kesalahan besar, kemarin itu Kris sengaja memancingnya, itulah mengapa Kris hanya diam saja ketika Jongin memukulinya.

"Kyung—"

Mata elang Jongin membulat ketika sosok yang ia tunggu datang. Dengan cepat, ia bangkit dari kursinya, menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyung?" Jongin bertanya takut-takut

"Kyung?" Jongin kembali mengulangi panggilannya ketika ia mendapati Kyungsoo sama sekali tak merespon, hanya berjalan lurus menuju kursi mereka tanpa menoleh pada Jongin yang sedang mengekorinya. Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk satu bangku.

"Kyung apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jongin bertanya panik ketika sahabatnya itu duduk di meja orang lain.

Seakan Jongin adalah hantu yang tak dapat dilihat, Kyungsoo sama sekali tak memperdulikan pemuda itu, malah sibuk mengeluarkan buku-buku serta alat tulisnya dari dalam tas kemudian menaruhnya diatas meja barunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau pindah tempat duduk? Itukan tempat duduk Hyejin!"

Seisi kelas menatap Jongin dengan pandangan risih, pagi-pagi begini, pemuda tan itu malah teriak-teriak. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak enak dengan yang lainnya akhirnya mengalah.

"Hyejin pindah ke Amerika hari ini, jadi aku pindah ke tempat duduknya" Jelas Kyungsoo dengan nada ogah-ogahan.

"Mwo?! Memang siapa yang mengijinkanmu pindah dari tempat dudukmu Kyung?" Jongin membalas perkataan Kyungsoo dengan nada tidak terima.

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat, hingga matanya bertubrukan langsung dengan pandangan Jongin. "Aku tidak harus meminta izin pada siapapun, ini semua atas kemauanku sendiri. Lagi pula Woobin tak keberatan jika aku pindah tempat duduk disebelahnya, menggantikan Hyejin"

Mata Kyungsoo tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya, teman sekelas Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang bernama Woobin itu hanya duduk diam sambil mendengarkan lagu yang keluar dari earphone yang dengan manis bertengger ditelinganya, pemuda itu tampak tak terlalu memusingkan pertengkaran Jongin dan Kyungsoo pagi ini.

"Tapi..Tapi bagaimana denganku Kyung? Kau bahkan tidak bertanya padaku dulu?" Jongin tetap berdiri dihadapan sahabat kecilnya itu, walau telinganya dapat mendengar bunyi bel masuk beberapa detik lalu.

"Kembalilah ketempatmu, sebentar lagi _saem_ akan masuk" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, malah mengitrupsi pemuda tinggi itu pergi dari hadapannya.

"Shireo! Tidak akan, sebelum kau menjelaskan apa alasanmu pindah tempat duduk!"

Jongin kembali berteriak dan sebentar lagi guru mereka akan masuk ke kelas. Dan Kyungsoo tak mau harinya yang lain menjadi hancur karena Jongin, lagi.

"Kau mau tau alasannya?" Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin. Dan Jongin balas menatapnya, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tau alasan aku pindah tempat duduk. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menghindar darimu—"

Mulut Jongin menganga, pemuda itu tidak percaya dengan yang ia dengar langsung dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"—Dan lagi pula, aku tidak perlu meminta izin padamu mengenai semua hal yang ingin aku lakukan, Memangnya kau ini siapaku, Kim Jongin?"

Selesai mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo membawa matanya kembali pada buku yang baru saja ia buka, tak menghiraukan Jongin yang kini tengah menatapnya marah. Tanpa sadar, tangan pemuda tan itu telah terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Kyung, apa-apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?—" Jongin bertanya dengan nada bergetar, pemuda itu setengah mati menahan emosinya.

"—Jika kau ingin aku meminta maaf maka aku akan meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin, jadi kumohon jangan membuat ini semakin rumit, Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo kembali tidak menghiraukannya, dia hanya menatap ke depan kelas. "_Saem_ sudah datang, jadi sebelum kau ditendang keluar, kembalilah ke tempatmu"

Rahang Jongin mengeras, ia ingin sekali membawa wajah mungil Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya, tangan tan-nya mulai terangkat untuk menyentuh permukaan wajah Kyungsoo, namun sebuah intrupsi suara menghentikannya dengan mutlak.

"Kim Jongin! Kembali ketempatmu sekarang juga atau kau keluar dari kelas dengan nilai F di laporanmu!"

Jongin menggeram, kakinya dengan enggan melangkah kembali pada bangkunya yang hanya berjarak dua bangku dibelakang Kyungsoo. Dengan gerakan kasar Jongin mendudukan tubuhnya, kemudian mengumpat.

"Sialan kau Do Kyungsoo!"

.

.

.

Otak Jongin baru bisa berjalan dengan lancar ketika ia hendak beranjak tidur tengah malam kemarin. Kejadian kemarin sore itu membuatnya benar-benar sakit kepala, sakit kepala yang sesungguhnya, mungkin juga karma karena ia sudah membohongi Kyungsoo. Sebodoh-bodonya Jongin atau Se-urakan apapun pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu, Jongin sendiri tak pernah mendapati dirinya menjadi sebrutal itu. Selama ini, selama ia hidup, Jongin bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menyelesaikan masalah dengan tinju atau tendangan, jika masih bisa dibicarakan baik-baik, maka pemuda itu akan melakukan pilihan yang kedua. Sungguh, Jongin jadi frustasi sendiri mengingat kejadian itu.

Satu hal penting yang sempat pemuda itu lupakan karena luapan emosi atas kebodohannya sendiri adalah mengenai hal besar yang selama ini Kyungsoo simpan darinya, mengenai tunangan sahabatnya itu, sebuah point penting yang tiba-tiba saja mengetuk kepala bekunya, kenyataan bahwa orang yang Jongin hajar habis-habisan itu adalah tunangan Kyungsoo, dengan jenis kelamin yang sama dengannya. Sebuah point yang membuat Jongin tak bisa tidur dengan memikirkan fakta itu saja, sebuah point yang membuatnya bingung setengah mati. Namun tanpa dia sadari, ada sebuah kehangatan yang tercipta di titik hatinya yang sempat tersesat, sungguh dia sangat bahagia.

Jika pemuda blonde itu benar tunangan Kyungsoo, itu artinya Kyungsoo menyukai laki-laki. Ya, dalam artian bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak tertarik dengan lawan jenisnya, dan itu juga berarti seorang Kim Jongin punya kesempatan, karena Jongin juga laki-laki seperti Kyungsoo.

Tidak! Tidak! Bagaimana seorang sahabat bisa senang ketika mengetahui sahabatnya sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda dengan orientasi tidak normal. Oh! Ayolah, Jongin! Gunakan akal sehatmu walau itu tinggal sejengkal!.

Jongin merutuk dirinya sendiri, Bagaimana ia bisa berpikiran begitu dangkal padahal jelas-jelas ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sedang berada dalam jalur yang salah. Sebagai sahabatnya, seharusnya Jongin membawa kembali Kyungsoo ke jalan yang benar. Ya, cara itu akan sangat mudah sekali dilakukan. Jika saja Jongin ada di jalan yang benar itu, Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang sedangkan faktanya Jongin juga sama menyimpangnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Sebuah kenyataan tragis di kehidupan pemuda tan itu, bahwa ia juga sama dengan Kyungsoo, tumbuh sebagai pemuda dengan orientasi seksual tak normal, singkatnya, **Jongin itu gay**.

Alasan itulah yang membuatnya berusaha setengah mati menutupinya. Dengan berkedok sebagai _playboy_ yang suka ganti-ganti pacar sana-sini, tentu saja semua pacar Jongin itu berjenis kelamin perempuan, bisa gawat kalau dia berpacaran dengan laki-laki. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi mengenai orientasi seksualnya, Jongin tidak akan 'meng-iyakan' jika dia dianggap sebagai gay tulen, pasalnya dia tak pernah tertarik dengan pemuda atu pria manapun selain...

Selain..

Selain..

_**Kyungsoo.**_

Ya, Sahabatnya itulah yang membuat Jongin dengan rela melepas rasa cintanya terhadap dada besar dan paha mulus, membuatnya lebih memilih pada penis menegang dan lubang anus. Tapi tentu Jongin tak bisa bertahan sendiri terus dengan fantasi-fantasi gilanya mengenai Kyungsoo, sedangkan dia tak punya kuasa untuk membuat Kyungsoo menjadi gay seperti dirinya, jika sahabatnya itu normal, atau membuat Kyungsoo menerima Jongin jika sahabatnya itu gay.

Sekelebat bayangan mengenai pemuda blonde yang mengaku dirinya sebagai tunangan Kyungsoo terlintas lagi dipikiran Jongin. Jika Jongin sudah menemukan jawaban atas orientasi Kyungsoo yang menyimpang, itu bagus. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa menggantikan posisi pemuda blasteran itu dihati Kyungsoo. Jongin memang belum terlalu yakin dengan hubungan atau perasaan antara Kris dan Kyungsoo, namun melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu murka ketika mengetahui apa yang telah Jongin lakukan pada Kris, Jongin tau ini tak akan mudah untuk ia lalui. Sebuah penyesalan kembali terlukis dihatinya, jika saja ia lebih berani jujur pada perasaannya sendiri kepada Kyungsoo tanpa harus memandang status sahabat yang menurut Jongin mulai memuakan ini, jika saja ia lebih berani membuka hatinya kepada Kyungsoo tanpa harus memperhatikan jenis kelamin mereka atau orientasi-nya yang aneh, jika saja Jongin meneguhkan hatinya dan melangkah lebih depan dibandingkan Kris. Jika saja, hanya jika saja itu terjadi, Jongin pasti bisa mempertahankan Kyungsoo disisinya.

Tapi itu tidak terjadi, dan dia benar-benar sudah terlambat.

_**Atau mungkin, belum...**_

.

.

"Lepaskan aku sialan! Kim Jongin bangsat! Aku mau pulang!"

Kyungsoo berteriak-teriak sepanjang lorong sekolah yang mulai sepi semenjak bunyi bel pulang terdengar beberapa menit lalu, beberapa teman sekolahnya yang baru akan pulang menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan aneh, beberapa lainnya tampak menahan tawa mereka karena mendapati Kyungsoo meronta-ronta layaknya anak kecil yang tengah dipaksa pergi ke dokter.

Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati, dengan pandangan marah dia melihat kearah punggung seseorang yang sekarang tengah menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan kencang, cukup kencang hingga Kyungsoo bisa merasakan sakit dan perih disana, namun tak cukup kuat untuk mematahkan pergelangan mungilnya.

"Kubilang lepaskan berengsek!" Kyungsoo berontak lagi, tubuh mungilnya berjingkat-jingkat sambil terus menarik tangannya yang masih ada dalam genggaman yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Jongin.

"Wow! Wow! Kurasa ini rekor pertamamu dalam mengumpat Kyung, kau belajar dari mana?"

Jongin menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke belakang, kearah Kyungsoo yang terus memberontak dalam genggamannya. Namun tampaknya Jongin tak terusik sama sekali dengan usaha Kyungsoo untuk melepaskan diri darinya, Jongin terlampau tau bagaimana kekuatan pemuda mungil itu.

"Berhenti bergerak atau tanganmu akan semakin sakit" Jongin mengintrupsi lagi, dia berhenti menoleh ke belakang, namun dengan tangan yang masih setia menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo, pemuda tan itu terus menarik Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?! Ayolah Jong, aku mau pulang!" Kyungsoo masih berteriak-teriak.

"Kau akan segera tau, jadi diamlah"

"Bagimana aku bisa tinggal diam jika kau tanpa alasan yang jelas menarikku seperti ini!"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik lagi kebelakang dengan gerakan cepat, tanpa melepas genggamannya pada Kyungsoo. Perlahan, langkah pemuda tinggi itu mendekat pada si pemuda mungil, sedikit demi sedikit membunuh jarak diantara mereka berdua. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia dapat dengan jelas merasakan kehangatan napas Kyungsoo di sekitar kulit wajahnya.

"Aku punya alasan yang sangat jelas untuk menarikmu seperti ini, Kyung—"

Jongin menatap mata selebar pendulum milik Kyungsoo dengan intens, membuat mata sahabatnya itu sesekali berkedip takut.

"—Kau harus menjelaskan padaku tentang semua rahasia yang telah kau sembunyikan dariku selama ini—"

Kyungsoo memotong kalimat Jongin cepat. "Tapi apa hakmu! Kenapa kau harus tahu raha—"

Dan Jongin menaikan nada bicaranya, ketika lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menyinggung haknya atas hubungan mereka sebagai sahabat yang kian memburuk. "Aku tidak perduli jika aku hanya sahabatmu, atau sekarang kau mau menganggapku sebagai pecundang, itu terserah padamu saja, aku juga tidak perduli dengan hubungan kita lagi sekarang, tapi jangan coba-coba menghentikanku untuk mendapatkan penjelasan darimu untuk semua ini, Kyung—" pemuda itu memberi jeda sedikit dalam kalimatnya, mendapati mata Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya, membuat sesuatu dalam hati Jongin berdesir-desir, terasa begitu hangat.

"—Aku juga berhak marah sepertimu Kyung, aku merasa kau telah menipuku, kau telah berbohong padaku. Itu sebabnya, kau harus memberiku penjelasan, setidaknya mengenai pemuda bernama Kris itu"

Kyungsoo melemah, tidak ada pemberontakan lagi setelah Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia membiarkan pemuda itu menariknya begitu saja. Kyungsoo tau, dalam hal ini dia juga bersalah, banyak hal yang telah ia sembunyikan dari sahabatnya itu. Jika ia membalikan keadaan, dimana dia yang berada di pihak Jongin, Kyungsoo juga akan merasakan perasaan kecewa sama seperti yang sedang Jongin rasakan sekarang, jadi kali ini Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada Jongin. Tanpa Jongin sadari, Kyungsoo tengah mengamati tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Jongin, pemuda mungil itu tersenyum dalam hati ketika melihat lengannya yang begitu kecil di genggaman tangan Jongin yang lebar, serta kulitnya yang seputih susu begitu kontras dengan kulit Jongin yang kecoklatan, sebuah perbedaan yang terlihat saling melengkapi.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan matanya ketika matanya menangkap sebuah anak tangga di depan mereka, dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo tau dia akan dibawa kemana oleh Jongin.

Ke atap sekolah, Dengan salju di awal musim dingin.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menaiki tangga, kali ini dia tak mau protes. Namun ketika tangan Jongin yang tidak menggenggam tangannya membuka pintu yang menghubungkan tangga itu dengan atap sekolah, angin musim dingin membawa serta beku dan butiran salju menyentuh wajah dan tubuh Kyungsoo yang walaupun sudah tertutup mantel masih terasa begitu dingin.

"Tidak bisakah kita berbicara ditempat lain Jong? Kita bisa mati kedinginan disini!" Kyungsoo berkata denga sedikit berteriak karena desiran angin tampak cukup kuat untuk menutupi suaranya.

Dan alis Kyungsoo bertaut tak suka ketika Jongin tidak mengindahkan perkataannya,malah membawa Kyungsoo ke tengah-tengah atap sekolah.

"Kau tunggu disini"

Tiba-tiba Jongin melepas genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian berbaik lagi menuju pintu, dari saku jaket yang Jongin kenakan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci lalu mengunci pintu tersebut. Membuat Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Kau gila!? Kenapa menguncinya?!"

Jongin melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Kyungsoo jelaskan. Namun sedetik kemudian, Kyungsoo merasa bulu romanya meremang, dia jelas pernah melihat tatapan milik Jongin itu sebelumnya, tatapan yang ia dapatkan ketika mereka bertemu dibawah pohon ek.

"Cepat jelaskan padaku" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, menyisakan kira-kira tiga jengkal jarak dari tubuhnya dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingin aku mulai dari mana?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik

"Jadi benar kau punya banyak rahasia?" Jongin tersenyum miris. "Sebanyak itukah hingga kau tidak tau harus mulai darimana?" Lanjutnya.

Napas Kyungsoo tercekat, kini Jongin tengah memandangnya dengan mata yang diliputi embun kekecewaan membuat pemuda mungil itu membalas tatapan itu sendu.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan rahasiamu yang lain, aku hanya ingin kau menjelaskan tentang pemuda bernama Kris itu padaku" pinta Jongin.

Kyungsoo menarik napas pelan, lalu menghembuskannya keudara, menimbulkan asap putih keluar dari mulutnya, karena sisa napas Kyungsoo yang hangat bertubrukan dengan udara beku diluar.

"Dia tunanganku, dan itu benar—"

Kyungsoo menunggu reaksi Jongin, namun pemuda itu tak merubah ekspresi atau gerak tubuhnya sedikitpun. Artinya penjelasan Kyungsoo tentu belum cukup untuknya.

"—Setidaknya itulah pengakuannya, ini semua karena ayah, dia menjodohkanku dengan Kris ketika ia tau bahwa Kris adalah seorang gay dan ayah berambisi untuk menguasai perusahaan milik ayah Kris—"

Jongin masih pada ekspresi yang sama, namun Kyungsoo yakin jika pemuda tinggi itu tengah menatapnya lebih intens dari yang tadi.

"—Jadi ayah melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkan ambisinya, dialah yang memberikan kunci duplikat rumah kami pada Kris, aku benar-benar tak tau jika dia akan berkunjung besok, biasanya dia akan menelpon du—"

"Kau menyukainya?" Jongin memotong kalimat Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kutanya padamu, apa kau menyukainya?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, sejujurnya ia ingin menjawab bahwa ia tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Kris, namun jika ia berkata begitu maka itu artinya akan ada jalan baru lagi baginya untuk berlindung kembali di pelukan Jongin dengan kedok persahabatan.

"Apa kau menyukainya? Apa sekarang kau adalah seorang gay, Kyung?"

Dada Kyungsoo tertohok, pertanyaan yang barusan dilontarkan Jongin itulah yang Kyungsoo hindari dari awal. Pemuda mungil itu menatap mata Jongin lekat, mencari sebuah ketidaknyamanan dari mata elang Jongin ketika bertanya padanya mengenai orientasi seksualnya, ia takut Jongin akan menjadi jijik dengannya, tapi semakin lama Kyungsoo memandang mata itu, dia tak jua menemukan yang ia cari, Kyungsoo malah mendapati dirinya terpesona pada sepasang mata milik Jongin, lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi.. ya, kau bisa melihatnya sekarang. Aku sudah menyimpang Jong, **aku seorang gay**" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan apa-adanya, setidaknya ia sudah mengatakan kebenaran mengenai dirinya kepada Jongin, dan itu membuat rongga didadanya melebar, terasa begitu lega.

"Maaf baru memberi tahumu mengenai kondisiku Jong, aku juga tidak tau kapan itu terjadi, aku tak ingin langsung memberitahumu karena aku takut kau akan menatapku dengan padangan jijik" Kyungsoo menunduk, mnyembunyikan wajahnya dalam-dalam, dia tak sanggup melihat reaksi Jongin atas pengakuannya barusan. Dia sudah sangat pasrah bila nantinya Jongin akan merasa jijik karena pernah memiliki sahabat gay sepertinya.

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika dagunya merasakan sebuah sensasi dingin yang berasal dari sebuah tangan yang tengah menuntun wajahnya untuk mendengak. Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna ketika ia mendapati Jongin tengah berdiri begitu dekat dengannya, dengan tangan pemuda tan itu yang masih menempel pada dagunya.

"Aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu Kyung, jadi sekarang jawab aku, apa kau menyukai pemuda bernama Kris itu?"

Kyungsoo memang pernah mendengar suara lirih milik Kris yang mampu membuat hatinya menghangat, namun suara lirih milik Jongin yang baru ia dengar terasa lebih menyenangkan, serasa indra pendengaran pemuda mungil itu tengah mendengar lagu terindah sepanjang masa.

Kyungsoo kembali memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jongin. Sedangkan pemuda tinggi itu tengah menatapnya dengan lembut, membuat Kyungsoo merasa dia akan meleleh sekarang juga.

"Aku.. aku tidak menyukainya, aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya" Jujur Kyungsoo

Sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajah Jongin. "Terimakasih karena sudah mau berkata jujur padaku Kyung-" Jongin terkekeh kecil ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Kali ini biarkan aku yang memberitahu sebuah rahasia padamu" Jongin melangkah maju sekali lagi, hingga pemuda itu dpat melihat rona merah di pipi chubby Kyungsoo dengan jelas karena efek kedinginan.

"Ini tentang kita yang bertemu di bawah pohon ek kemarin Kyung—"

Kyungsoo memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, Jongin yang melihatnya menangkap bahwa Kyungsoo tengah bertingkah imut, namun sebenarnya tidak, pemuda mungil itu hanya bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Jongin.

"-Itu bukan sebuah kebetulan Kyung, aku mengikutimu" Sebuah senyum jahil muncul di wajah Jongin, ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo membulatkan mata bulatnya dalam mode maksimal, membuat pemuda mungil itu tampak seperti burung hantu sungguhan.

"Apa? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Kubilang, aku mengikutimu—" Jongin mengulang kalimatnya. "—Aku tau semuanya Kyung, aku tau kau bersembunyi ketika aku menungguimu di kelas, aku melihatmu"

Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya memanas, ia begitu malu.

"Tadinya aku memang berniat mengajak Krystal pergi, tapi ketika melihatmu, aku langsung membatalkan niatku dan meninggalkannya, kemudian aku mengikutimu tanpa kau ketahui"

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkan Krystal demi aku?" Kyungsoo bertanya takut-takut.

"Emm.. kenapa ya?" Jongin memasang ekspresi lucunya, seolah pemuda itu tengah berpikir keras. Mengundang Kyungsoo yang cemberut tak suka padanya karena Jongin malah menggoda pemuda mungil itu.

"Mungkin karena Krystal itu masuk dalam daftar wanita brengsek dan juga mungkin karena—" Jongin menggantung kalimatnya, melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang menungguinya menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"—Mungkin juga karena kau lebih berarti untukku, Kyung" lanjut Jongin

"Mungkin?" Kyungsoo mengoreksi kalimat Jongin yang sebenarnya sudah membuat dentuman jantungnya berpacu tak menentu.

Jongin terkekeh kecil. "Aku salah, tidak ada kata mungkin, kau memang berarti untukku Kyung, sangat"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar kalimat Jongin barusan.

"Dan juga karena aku menyukaimu—"

Mata Kyungsoo berkedip, dia begitu kaget dengan sepenggal kalimat lagi milik Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu, Jong?" Kyungsoo merasa sesuatu tengah menyumbat kerongkongannya, membuatnya susah bicara.

"Aku menyukaimu Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo ingin menangis, kini Jongin tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan ketulusan yang membuat Kyungsoo kaku, pemuda itu dengan gerakan perlahan mendekatkan keningnya dengan kening Kyungsoo hingga kening keduanya menyatu.

"Kau tahu Kyung, aku juga punya banyak rahasia sama sepertimu—"

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia masih terlalu kaget untuk menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi, dan aroma tubuh Jongin yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda tinggi itu semakin menghilangkan akal sehat Kyungsoo.

"—Aku juga seorang gay"

Sepenggal kalimat itu membawa Kyungsoo kembali pada kenyataan, dia menjauhkan keningnya dengan kening Jongin.

"MWO?! Jongin jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, sayang"

Pipi tembam Kyungsoo kembali merona mendengar panggilan sayang dari Jongin, mungkin karena terlalu senang dengan panggilan baru Jongin untuknya, Kyungsoo belum sadar bahwa ada sepasang tangan kekar yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya, dan ketika ia sadar, dia menemukan Jongin yang tengah menatapnya intens tanpa jarak. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantung Jongin dengan jelas dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku..maafkan aku Kyungsoo"

Bagaikan sedang merapal mantra, Jongin terus menerus mengucapkan kalimat itu, membuat kening Kyungsoo berkerut bingung.

"Hei, kau kenapa Jong?"

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menankup wajah Jongin dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil, mengehentikan rapalan mantra Jongin tentang permintaan maaf. Mata pemuda tinggi itu perlahan menutup, menyesapi sentuhan tangan Kyungsoo di area wajahnya, satu tangan Jongin terangkat, membawa satu tangan Kyungsoo yang tengah mengkup wajahnya mendekat ke arah mulut Jongin lalu dengan perlahan pemuda tan itu mengecup telapak tangan Kyungsoo kemudian beralih pada punggung tangannya.

"Jong-jongin.."

Jongin tidak menghiraukan panggilan Kyungsoo padanya, pemuda itu kemudian melepaskan tangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo yang tadi ia kecup, menaruhnya kembali pada permukaan wajahnya, ketika Jongin membuka matanya, dia mendapati Kyungsoo dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus dan setitik air mata yang menggenang di sudut-sudut mata bulatnya.

Jongin kembali menempelkan keningnya dengan milik Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku karena aku terlalu takut untuk jujur padamu Kyung, maafkan aku karena aku terlambat untuk menyadari perasaanku, maafkan aku yang terlalu bodoh dan tidak peka terhadapmu Kyung—"

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang memejamkan mata, pemuda mungil itu tersenyum kecil.

"—Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku selalu membuatmu sedih, maafkan aku jika selama ini aku membuatmu menangis—"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, menjauhkan keningnya dari Jongin namun dengan tangan yang tetap menangkup wajah pemuda tan itu dia berkata. "Tidak, kau tidak harus meminta maaf padaku Jong, mengetahui perasaanmu itu sudah lebih cukup buatku"

"Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo, sungguh.."

Wajah Jongin mendekat, Kyungsoo menutup matanya ketika bibir tebal milik Jongin menngecup kedua kelopak matanya secara bergantian, mengirimkannya sinyal-sinyal kehangatan yang begitu membahagiakan. Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit usai menciumi kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku karena telah membuat kedua matamu terus mengeluarkan air mata, dan sekarang kedua matamu itu hanya boleh melihat padaku saja"

Jongin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, kini bibir tebalnya mendarat pada permukaan hidung Kyungsoo yang mungil, kemudian mengecupnya.

"Hidung ini, hanya boleh menciumku saja.."

Kemudian dia beralih pada kedua pipi Kyungsoo, menciumi secara bergantian. "Kedua pipi ini, hanya boleh aku saja yang menciumnya"

Jongin kemudian naik, hingga bibirnya berhadapan dengan dahi Kyungsoo, mencium kening itu dalam-dalam. "Kening ini, hanya aku saja yang boleh mengecupnya"

Jongin kembali menjauhkan wajahnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya dengan wajah secerah mentari. Jongin terkekeh lagi.

"Kau begitu menyukai ciumanku?" Jongin bertanya jahil

Namun dengan pandangan malu-malu, Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

Jongin membawa salah satu tangannya menuju bibir heartlips Kyungsoo, mengusapnya pelan, membuat sang empunya memejamkan mata.

"Dan bibir ini—"

Jongin mendekat, tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda itu perlahan menyesap permukaan bibir Kyungsoo, awalnya hanya kecupan singkat, namun lama kelamaan bibir Jongin mulai melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo secara bergantian.

"Hmm.. Jong-hhh~"

Dan Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya larut dalam ciuman pertamanya dengan Jongin yang begitu memabukkan, pemuda mungil itu telah membawa tangannya menggantung pada leher Jongin, dengan gerakan perlahan Kyungsoo menggerakan kepalanya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Jongin, menekan-nekan bibir Jongin dengan bibirnya, menyesap rasa manis dan maskulin sekaligus yang dimiliki Jongin.

"Haahh~"

Kyungsoo lebih dulu melepaskan tautan mereka, dadanya terasa sesak karena ciuman Jongin terasa begitu dalam, hingga ia tidak punya ruang untuk sekedar menarik napas. Jongin kembali menempelkan kening mereka, nampaknya pemuda itu sangat senang dengan kebiasaan yang satu ini.

"Bagaimana, kau menyukainya?" Jongin bertanya, sementara tangannya kini telah bertaut pada pinggang Kyungsoo yang sempit, membawa pemuda mungil itu lebih dekat padanya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kau mau lagi?" Jongin hendak kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka, namun tangan Kyungsoo mencegah tubuhnya mendekat.

"Tapi disini dingin Jongin" rajuk Kyungsoo

"Oh, kasihan sekali Kyungsoo mungilku ini-" Jongin mengusak rambut Kyungsoo sayang

"—Kajja! Kita pergi" Jongin menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo, mengajaknya beranjak dari atap sekolah, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Kyungsoo hanya diam saja mengikutinya. Jongin menoleh dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Jadi Jongin, hubungan kita sekarang apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin dapat merasakan tangan Kyungsoo yang ia genggam menguat, Kyungsoo sedang gugup rupanya. Jongin melepaskan tautan tangannya pada Kyungsoo, berdiri kembali dihadapan pemuda mungil itu lalu membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau masih bertanya tentang hubungan kita sekarang? Yang benar saja Kyung" Jongin tertawa kecil, tangan lebarnya sesekali mengusap punggung sempit Kyungsoo, menenangkannya.

"Tentu saja kita sepasang kekasih, jika kau mau menerimaku"

Sontak Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin. "Tentu aku menerimamu!" Kyungsoo berkata lantang.

"Oh, benarkah? Tapi aku belum mendengar pengakuan cintamu" Jongin kembali menggoda Kyungsoo, dia tahu kalo Kyungsoo terlalu malu untuk mengaku padanya.

"Aku, aku mencintaimu Jongin" Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada pelan, nyaris berbisik, namun itu sudah cukup bagi Jongin, karena dia tau Kyungsoo memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Nado, aku juga mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo"

Jongin kembali membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya, menghalau semua rasa dingin yang datang dari angin musim dingin karena kenyataannya mereka masih berada di atap sekolah. Dalam diam, Kyungsoo menangis, dengan bulir air mata bahagia yang hangat di pundak orang yang begitu ia cintai. Kim Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo" Jongin berbisik lagi tepat di telinga Kyungsoo

Mendengar itu sekali lagi, membuat Kyungsoo semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bisang Jongin, meminta agar pemuda yang ia cintai itu semakin memberinya kehangatan.

"Jong.." Panggil Kyungsoo

"Ada apa, sayang?" Jongin membalas panggilan Kyungsoo dengan sayang, membuat pemuda mungil itu merasa semakin nyaman, debaran jantungnya begitu nyaman dan hangat, seakan dinginnya hawa musim dingin dan salju yang mulai jatuh tak berdampak apapun pada tubuh mungilnya selama Jongin ada disini untuk memeluknya serta terus mengucapkan mantra cinta hanya padanya.

"Tetaplah seperti ini Jong, tetaplah mencintaiku saja"

Dan Kyungsoo mendengak, menghadiahi bibir tebal Jongin dengan kecupan manis ditengah angin musim dingin yang menari diantara mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

-JUST FRIEND Chap.5-

Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Setelah hiatus hampir 1 minggu, chap.5 akhirnya update. Saya mohon maaf sekali lagi untuk para readers, karena keterlambatan updatenya. Rasanya kepala saya mau pecah karena menghadapi tugas-tugas di sekolah yang tidak ada habisnya.

Sesuai saran dan kritik readers saya berusaha semaksimal mungkin memperpanjang cerita dan menjelaskan beberapa misteri dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya hingga jadi lebih kompleks. Maafkan saya jika kerja saya belum maksimal.

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan berakhir sebagai Epilog, atau jika otak saya jadi agak oleng, akan ditambah dua chapter lagi dengan satu epilog. Jadi, tetap tunggu kisah manis pasangan terseksi sepanjang masa ini Yorobun ^^

Akhir kata, **Review for chap.5 please**

Kamsahamnieda ^^


End file.
